


Celebrity Ultimate Surrender Tag Match: Joey and Hunter King vs Emily and Natalie Alyn Lind

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexfight, Strap-Ons, Ultimate Surrender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: The King sisters have challenged the Lind sisters to a special Ultimate Surrender match. The match will be 3 rounds of 20 minutes and each team can tag 4 times during a round. After a tag they get 2 minutes of double team time.The losing sisters will be fucked in round 4 by the winning sisters.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Celebrity Ultimate Surrender Tag Match: Joey and Hunter King vs Emily and Natalie Alyn Lind

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on the poll results: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=90121.0

****

The arena is filled for the epic battle between the King and Alyn Lind sisters. Joey and Hunter King are wearing black bikini bottoms and tops showing off their amazing bodies. Joey and Hunter both have sizeable breasts that clearly stick out in their black bikini tops. The two King sisters are posing for the camera and turn on the crowd and viewers by passionately kissing each other for a few seconds. Their large breasts are squashed together and it's obvious that Hunter King has larger breasts than her younger sister Joey King.

Emily and Natalie Alyn Lind are on the other side of the center circle posing in front of the second camera. They are wearing red bikini bottoms and tops indicating that they will be team red tonight. The Alyn Lind sisters are younger than the King sisters with Natalie and Joey being the same age, but Emily is only 18 years old. Natalie has been in a fair amount of fights, but her younger sister can be considered a rookie for sure.

Joey and Hunter smile at the camera and Joey moves slightly behind Hunter placing her hands on her older sister's shoulders. The two blow a kiss at the camera and introduce themselves. Hunter tells everyone that she is 26 years old, 5 ft 5 tall, weighs 119 lbs and that her girls are 34D. Joey blushes for a moment when Hunter announces her breast size and tells everyone that she is only 21 years old, 5 ft 4 tall, weighs 112.5 lbs and her breasts are only 34C.

Emily and Natalie are next to tell something about themselves to all the viewers worldwide. Emily explains that she turned 18 this year and she is only 5 ft 1 tall, weighing 114.5 lbs and her breasts are only 30B. This makes both Joey and Hunter chuckle hearing how small her breasts are. Natalie clears her throat to shush Joey and Hunter. Natalie says that she is 21 years old, 5 ft 5 tall, weighs a 121 lbs and has 32C breasts. Natalie looks over at Joey and Hunter and cups her breasts.

"Our tactic for this fight is to exploit their weakness. Everyone knows that Joey and I are much stronger than those weak sluts. We are going to double team those sluts and finger fuck their pussies. I will sit on Natalie's face and make her lick my ass, while Joey shoves her fist into her pussy. You will see the most orgasms ever in an Ultimate Surrender match." Hunter says out confidently.

"Those two shouldn't underestimate us. I know that Emily is a strong fighter, because we have been training together for months for this fight. I have beaten opponents a lot stronger than either Joey or Hunter, so I am not too worried. We are going to trap them between our thighs and finger blast them until they squirt all over the mat." Natalie says smiling at the camera and showing off her breasts again by moving them around in her red bikini top.

Hunter laughs when she hears what Natalie is saying and turns her ass towards Natalie. Hunter bends forward and lets Joey give it a playful slap. Joey traces her finger between Hunter's ass cheeks pushing the fabric of the black bikini bottom between Hunter's cheeks. Joey removes her finger from Hunter's ass crack and sticks it into her mouth.

"In round 4 we are going to place those bitches on their knees and make them suck a big fat black strap-on cocks. They will be slobbering all over them and gag hard on them, as we shove every inch into their throats. We are going to put them side by side on all fours and fuck their slutty buttholes making them moan in pleasure. They will both be squirting from having their asses fucked. We are going to double team one lucky slut and shove both our strap-on cocks into her ass." Hunter says with a wicked smile on her face.

Natalie can't believe what she is hearing and looks at Hunter with rage in her eyes. Emily can see that her big sister is getting furious and tries to calm her. It's clear to everyone that these two sisters will never be friends and that they are bitter rivals already. Natalie calms down a bit and focuses on the camera in front of her.

"After we have beaten them, we are going to make them gag on our red strap-on cocks. I will smack my fake cock across Hunter's face and make her beg me to fuck her slutty asshole. I am going to shove my strap-on cock all the way into her ass, while she licks Joey's anus. Emily and I are going to tag team these bitches taking turns fucking their asses. Finally we are going to tie up Joey and make her watch us, as we double team Hunter. Those two sluts over there will leave the arena with a collar around their necks walking behind us on all fours." Natalie says with a dominant voice.

Kate Upton enters the arena as the referee and moves to the center of the circle. Kate blows her whistle and signals the black and red team to come to her. The four girls stand around Kate and listen to the referee. Kate explains that they aren't allowed to stand up, kick or punch your opponent. Biting and clawing your opponents is also off limits and when she says break, they will have to break up and reset in the center of the mat.

"When you tag in your fellow teammate, you will have two minutes of double team time, so make sure that you use it to score a lot of points. Forcing an orgasm out of your opponent will grant your team an extra hundred points on top of all the points you get from fingering or licking your opponent." Kate says with a strict voice.

"I take it that both teams understand the rules and in round four the losing team will be fucked by the winning team." Kate says looking at team black first and after that at the red team.

Joey and Hunter nod at Kate and Emily and Natalie quickly nod as well showing that they all understand the rules of the fight. Natalie looks away from Kate and stares at Hunter. The older King sister turns her head and stares back into Natalie's eyes. The hatred between the two can be felt by Emily, Joey and Kate.

"How about we make this even more interesting Natalie." Hunter says smiling at Natalie.

"What do you have in mind slut?" Natalie says while crossing her arms.

"The losers become the winner's slaves for an entire week." Hunter says with a slightly wicked smile.

"Deal!" Natalie says so that everyone can hear her.

Hunter and Natalie approach each other and bump their breasts against one another. The two stare into each other's eyes and their breasts grind against one another. Emily and Joey both move to their team's side of the mat knowing that Hunter and Natalie will start the fight.

Kate pushes Hunter and Natalie apart and looks at both fighters. Kate orders them to get ready for the fight and the two busty blondes get down on their knees. Kate looks up at the screen and test out if her remote is working. Kate can see that points are being added to the black team and she tries the button for the red team next. Everything seems to be working correctly and she resets the score. Kate moves her hand behind her back and sticks out one finger.

"How many fingers am I holding up behind my back?" Kate asks both fighters.

"Two fingers." Hunter says with confidence.

"Three fingers." Natalie responds a few second after hearing Hunter's answer.

Kate reveals her hand and shows that she was holding up only one finger. "It was one finger ladies and that means that Hunter was closer. Hunter will start on the top and Natalie will start from the bottom."

Natalie curses for a moment and moves into position in the middle of the mat. She gets down on all fours and waits for Hunter to get on top of her. It doesn't take long for Hunter to get into position. She moves behind Natalie and places her left hand on Natalie's left arm and she wraps her right arm around Natalie's waist. Hunter and Natalie both look at Kate and wait for the referee to blow her whistle.

Kate does a final check of everything and blows her whistle. Hunter immediately rolls them both onto the ground. Hunter and Natalie are on their sides with Hunter having Natalie's back. Natalie tries to squirm out of Hunter's hold, but the older King sister is able to hold Natalie in place. Hunter attempts to throw her right leg over Natalie's body, but Natalie manages to move her body away. Hunter's right arm is still holding Natalie's waist, but she is having trouble getting control.

Natalie manages to turn around and now faces Hunter. She can hear Hunter letting out a groan and she has to get out of Hunter's hold. Natalie tries to push Hunter away, but her opponent keeps clinging on to her. The two move around on the mat with neither of them being able to control the fight.

Hunter moves away from Natalie for a second, before lunging herself forward onto her rival. Hunter quickly moves behind Natalie and this time she manages to catch Natalie's waist with her legs. This time Natalie lets out a loud groan and Hunter attempts to grab Natalie's arms. Unfortunately Natalie is moving her arms around and tries to unhook Hunter's legs. Hunter is unable to grab Natalie's wrists and she focuses on something else instead.

Hunter grabs the string of fabric of Natalie's red bikini top and she begins to untie the knot on the right side. Natalie realizes what is happening too late and Hunter manages to untie it. Natalie's right breasts is no longer covered by the red fabric and Hunter begins to pull on the bikini top. She is trying to completely remove Natalie's top to score some extra points. The two struggle for a few seconds, but Natalie is unable to keep her top on and Hunter removes it from Natalie's body. Hunter throws the bikini top away and Kate Upton grabs it removing it from the mat.

Hunter's right hand moves to Natalie's breasts and she begins to fondle them. Natalie tries to remove Hunter's hand from her breasts, but her rival keeps playing with her tits. Hunter moves her face next to Natalie's face and plants kisses all over Natalie's cheek. Hunter grabs Natalie's right nipple and pinches it hard. With her left hand Hunter holds Natalie's head in place and begins to forcefully kiss Natalie on her lips.

"We have forced kissing and breasts fondling going on from Hunter. There are still 20 seconds left on this hold." Kate says explaining what is going on and she keeps adding points to Team Black.

Hunter keeps playing with Natalie's nipple and she can hear a soft moan coming from Natalie's mouth. Her lips are still pressed tightly against Natalie's lips and her tongue invades Natalie's mouth. Her opponent isn't struggling anymore and it seems that Natalie is simply waiting for Kate to tell them to break up. Hunter doesn't mind at all, because she can hear the sound of points being added to the scoreboard.

Kate looks over at the timer and the seconds pass. There are only five seconds left on the hold that Hunter has Natalie in and she prepares herself to break them up. Kate brings her whistle to her mouth and blows on it for a second.

"Break up ladies." Kate says with authority.

Hunter stops kissing Natalie and slowly releases her opponent from her hold. Kate tells Hunter that she starts on the bottom now and Natalie will take the top position. The two fighters get into position in the middle of the mat and Kate blows her whistle again to resume the fight. The clock starts counting down again and Natalie wraps her legs around Hunter's legs. Natalie's strong legs manage to spread Hunter's legs wide open. Natalie grabs her opponent's wrists and pulls Hunter's arms from underneath her body. Hunter goes down to the ground with Natalie on top of her.

Natalie releases Hunter's right arm and her right hand goes for Hunter's black bikini top. Hunter however isn't planning on letting Natalie take her bikini top off. Hunter grabs Natalie's arm and pulls it away from the string of fabric that is holding the knot together. Natalie is struggling to get her right arm free, but she is able to keep Hunter pinned underneath her. Kate is now adding points to the red team, but Natalie isn't scoring a lot of points.

Natalie glances over at the scoreboard and sees that Kate is about to break them up. She doesn't want to start on the bottom again and instead releases Hunter from her hold and moves away. Hunter gets down on all fours and faces Natalie. Her opponent is also on her hands and knees looking at her. Natalie moves forward and both of them lunge forward. Their upper bodies clash and Natalie swiftly moves behind Hunter.

Hunter however isn't going to let Natalie gain control again and when Natalie tries to wrap her legs around her body, she rolls to the side. The two fall down to the mat and they move across the mat trying to gain control. Natalie does her best to keep Hunter's back, but her opponent is moving fast and manages to turn herself. The two busty blondes are facing each other and Hunter throws her arm around Natalie's neck.

Hunter is forcing Natalie's head down towards her breasts, but Natalie is fighting back with everything that she has. Natalie uses her hands to push Hunter away and the two separate. Hunter slowly backs off towards Joey and tries to bait Natalie towards their side of the mat. Natalie slowly moves towards Hunter not realizing what her opponent is trying to do.

Joey extends her right arm and Hunter reaches for it with her left hand. Natalie realizes too late what is about to happen and Hunter tags in Joey. Hunter quickly grabs Natalie's arm and pulls the busty blonde towards her. The two King sisters quickly overpower Natalie and place her down on her back. Joey moves on top of Natalie's face thrusting her black bikini bottom covered pussy into Natalie's face. With her left hand Joey controls Natalie's right arm and she begins to rub her pussy against Natalie's face. Hunter spreads Natalie's legs wide open and removes the red bikini bottom from the blonde. Hunter uses her legs and left arm to keep Natalie's legs spread wide open and with her right hand she begins to tease Natalie's pussy. Hunter removes her fingers from the blonde's pussy for a moment and sticks two fingers into her mouth. The crowd cheers on the King sisters and Hunter thrusts two fingers into Natalie's pussy.

Natalie squirms for a moment, but realizes that resisting them would be pointless and a waste of energy. She simply has to endure this for another minute and a half, before she is able to do something. Hunter looks up at the scoreboard, as she is rapidly thrusting her two fingers in and out of Natalie's pussy. The black team is getting a good lead on the red team now. Kate is adding points for control, finger fucking and face fucking.

"You like my pussy in your face don't you slut?" Joey says taunting Natalie.

Joey reaches behind with her right hand and grabs Natalie's left breast. She begins to fondle it scoring even more points for her team. Hunter has shifted her body slightly using her left elbow to keep Natalie's leg spread and starts rubbing her rival blonde's clit, while roughly finger fucking her now wet snatch. Joey can hear Natalie moaning into her pussy and the two King sisters know that Natalie is enjoying being fucked like a slut.

Joey keeps on grinding her pussy against Natalie's face, who is slightly struggling to catch her breath now. Natalie's face is turning red a bit and she keeps moaning into Joey's pussy. Natalie feels her left breast being squeezed by Joey and her erect nipple is rubbing against the palm of Joey's hand. Hunter's fingers are rapidly moving back and forth inside of her wet pussy, while her clit is being stimulated by Hunter's other hand.

There are less than 30 seconds left on the double team and so far Joey and Hunter are scoring as many points as possible. Hunter is finger fucking Natalie's pussy with three fingers after having slipped another finger into Natalie's exposed pussy. Hunter is vigorously rubbing Natalie's clit with her left fingers causing Natalie to squirm in pleasure. Joey is massaging Natalie's left boob getting her nipple almost painfully erect, while rubbing her pussy all over Natalie's face.

Kate moves over to Hunter and waits for the double team timer to run out. Hunter notices that she only has a few seconds left and thrusts a fourth finger into Natalie's pussy. She roughly fucks her blonde rival these last ten seconds using all her fingers from her left hand to stimulate Natalie's engorged clit. Kate taps Hunter's shoulder and tells her to move towards the edge of the mat.

Joey is still rubbing her pussy against Natalie's face and only controls one of Natalie's arms. Her right hand is roughly groping Natalie's left breast and the blonde below her is moaning into her pussy. Joey thinks that she can remain in this position and continue to pleasure and humiliate Natalie.

Natalie suddenly throws her legs up into the air and catches the brunette's head between them. Joey falls backwards with a loud cry and Natalie quickly takes control over the situation. Natalie frees her right arm and with her left arm she opens up Joey's legs. Joey in the meantime is trying to free her head from Natalie's tight headlock. Natalie grabs the string of fabric on the right side of the brunette's bikini bottom and begins to untie the knot. It only takes Natalie a few seconds to remove Joey's black bikini bottom and she reveals the brunette's cleanly shaven pussy.

Joey begins to squirm when she feels Natalie's hand touching her pussy. The brunette lets out a soft moan and her pussy responds to the stimulation. The blonde slips a finger into her snatch and after a few seconds a second finger enters her pussy. Natalie does her best to control Joey's legs with elbows. The brunette isn't making it easy, since she is trashing her lower body around trying to escape from the hold.

Natalie looks up at the scoreboard and sees that her team is far behind the black team. She has to make up some ground if they are going to win this fight. There might still be two more rounds to go after this one, but she needs to keep the score close. Joey is still busy trying to free her head and Natalie can feel Joey's head slipping through her legs. Natalie inserts a third finger into Joey's pussy and fucks the brunette as hard as possible.

Joey is able to free her head and she pushes Natalie away with her legs, which she manages to close enough to push the blonde away from her. The blonde and the brunette get on their knees and face each other. Natalie slowly moves back and Joey closes the gap between them. The brunette launches herself onto Natalie, who has moved close enough to Emily now.

The two roll across the mat towards Emily and Natalie tags in her little sister. Emily and Natalie quickly get Joey onto her back and Natalie has some revenge on Joey. Natalie sits down on Joey's face covering it with her ass. Emily is struggling to spread Joey's legs, who is fighting back hard not wanting to be fucked by the two Alyn Lind sister. Emily however manages to slip a finger into Joey's pussy and begins to finger fuck the brunette. Natalie twerks her ass on Joey's face and the crowd cheers her on. Natalie unties Joey's bikini top and throws it towards Kate.

"You like my ass slut?" Natalie chuckles bouncing her ass up and down on Joey's face.

Emily is opening up Joey's legs more and is able to slide another finger into Joey's pussy. The younger sister finds Joey's clit and begins to rub it. Emily tries to lock Joey's right leg between her own legs and it takes her a few seconds to accomplish it. Natalie is rubbing her ass against Joey's face and begins to play with the brunette's boobs. Kate is busy adding points to the red team and they are quickly catching up with the black team.

Joey is moaning into Natalie's ass and her tongue brushes against the blonde's anus. Natalie responds by letting out a soft moan herself and it seems that Joey is starting to really enjoy it. The brunette stops struggling allowing Emily to thrust a third finger into her pussy. The two blondes are really giving it to her now and Joey feels her pussy getting soaking wet. She starts to whimper a bit trying to fight her orgasm.

"What's the matter Joey? Are you going to cum for us you little slut?" Natalie can clearly hear that Joey is going to reach an orgasm soon.

Emily is surprised by how weak Joey's pussy is and she does her best to push the brunette over the edge. With her left hand she plays with Joey's engorged clit and she roughly finger fucks the brunette that is trapped under Natalie's ass. Her big sister is pulling on Joey's nipples and twists them slightly.

Natalie feels Joey's tongue pressing against her anus and a part of her wants the brunette's tongue deep inside of her ass. The brunette is inhaling the scent of her ass and apparently it's turning Joey on. Natalie can hear Joey's moans becoming louder and her little sister is doing an excellent job finger fucking Joey. Time however is running out and Kate walks over to Natalie. The busty blonde referee taps Natalie's shoulder and tells her to get off Joey's face.

Emily watches Natalie get off Joey's face and it takes a moment for the brunette to react. Emily continues to thrust her three fingers in and out of Joey's wet pussy. The youngest fighter has Joey's right leg trapped between her own legs and with her left arm she is trying to control Joey's left leg. The brunette however no longer has Natalie sitting on her face and she grabs Emily's right arm. Joey pulls the blonde's fingers out of her pussy and lets out a sigh of relief.

Joey trashes her left leg around the mat and Emily can no longer control it. Joey grabs the petite girl's arms and moves herself around on the mat. The brunette's right leg is still trapped between Emily's legs and the young blonde doesn't want to give it up. The two are fighting for control and it seems that Emily is able to resist Joey. Neither of them are scoring points at the moment. The double team time has brought the red team very close to evening the score, but they are still behind a couple of points.

Joey manages to free her leg and the two fighters disengage for a moment. There are still just over ten minutes left on the clock in the first round and so far both teams are still able to win this. Joey moves around the mat keeping her eyes on Emily. The young blonde is watching the brunette carefully and the two act at the same time. Their bodies collide and they try to move behind the other. Neither of them are succeeding in their attempt and they try to overpower the other now. Joey tosses Emily onto the ground and she moves on top of the young blonde. Joey hooks her legs around Emily's legs and spreads them wide open. The brunette is trying to grab the blonde's wrists and after a few seconds she succeeds. Joey pins Emily's arms down against the mat and lays on top of the blonde.

The blonde is squirming under Joey and the brunette is enjoying her position. She moves her breasts up and covers Emily's face with them. The blonde moans and groans into her boobs, but Joey isn't doing this because she wants to. She needs some time to recover from the double teaming, because she nearly had an orgasm. Joey keeps an eye out on the clock, because she has less than thirty seconds left on her hold. She has Emily pinned down underneath her and she is scoring some extra points by smothering Emily with her breasts. Emily is trying to move her head from side to side, but Joey is keeping Emily's face firmly between her boobs.

There are only ten seconds left on the hold and Joey releases Emily's arms and unhooks her legs. She shoots towards Hunter and tags her big sister in. Emily tries to crawl towards Natalie, but the two King sisters grab her legs and pull her towards their side of the mat. They flip Emily onto her back who tries to roll away. Hunter catches the young blonde and traps Emily between her legs. Joey is trying to spread Emily's legs, but the young blonde is proving to be a feisty opponent.

Emily is clearly using a different tactic and instead of simply letting the King sisters fuck her, she fights back in every possible way. Natalie watches how the two King sisters struggle with her younger sister, but she also knows that Emily is using up a lot of energy to fight both of them. Joey and Hunter work together to part Emily's legs and they begin to strip her naked. Emily's bikini bottom comes off, but they don't want to waste any time removing Emily's bikini top. They already lost nearly a minute trying to control Emily and Joey quickly pushes two fingers into Emily's tight pussy.

Emily lets out a moan when Joey's fingers invade her pussy and the two King sisters work together to pleasure her. Hunter is rubbing her clit, while Joey speeds up thrusting her fingers and out of her pussy. Emily's pussy is responding to the stimulation and becomes wet fast. Emily has never had two girls work over her pussy and her inexperience is starting to show. Her moans are becoming louder fast and she tries to use her arms to reach Hunter's hand that is rubbing her clit. Emily however is unable to grab Hunter's arm and her clit keeps on getting rubbed.

"Your moans are so cute Emily. Why don't you look at your big sister, while we make you cum in front of everyone." Hunter says looking at Natalie for a moment.

Hunter is in a good position for when Joey has to leave, because she has Emily trapped between her legs. The young Alyn Lind sister has nowhere to go and Hunter looks over at Kate to see how much time there is left. Joey on the other hand focuses on fingering Emily's tight pussy and tries to push a third finger in, but she is unable to get the finger in. She has to slow down in order to get her third finger in and she doesn't want to do that. Her two fingers keep on moving in and out of Emily's now soaking wet pussy.

Kate walks over to Joey and tells her to leave. The brunette pulls her fingers out of Emily's pussy and Hunter immediately pushes two fingers into Emily's pussy replacing Joey's fingers. The brunette smiles at Natalie, before moving towards the edge of the mat on their side of the mat. Hunter keeps Emily trapped between her legs and the young blonde squirms under her.

Hunter hears that Emily's moans are becoming louder and she controls her finger fucking pace. She is not in a rush to make the young blonde cum, because it will end the hold she has. As long as her fingers are inside of Emily's pussy, Kate won't break them up after a minute. Her thumb moves onto Emily's engorged clit and she starts to move it around causing Emily to squirm harder underneath her.

"What's the matter Emily? Don't you just want to relax and cum for me like a good little girl?" Hunter chuckles and speeds up her fingering for a moment.

Hunter has been fingering Emily for over a minute now and Kate tells everyone that this hold will continue until the fingers come out of the pussy. Joey is still close to Hunter and watching her big sister dominate the younger Alyn Lind sister. Emily's moans are becoming louder by the second and she is getting close to having an orgasm. Hunter looks over at Joey and nods at her. Joey extends her arm and Hunter tags her back in.

Joey dives between Emily's legs and spreads them wide open again. She traps one of Emily's legs between her own legs and begins to insert a finger alongside of Hunter's fingers into Emily's pussy. Joey uses her left hand to keep Emily's other leg spread wide open. The two King sisters are working together in perfect harmony, whenever Hunter pushes her two fingers into Emily's pussy, Joey moves her finger back.

Joey manages to slip a second finger into Emily's pussy and the blonde is now going crazy. Her moans are louder than before and her body is shaking from the pleasure. Hunter and Joey thrust their fingers hard and deep into Emily's still tight, but soaking wet pussy. Hunter and Joey look at Natalie, who is looking really concerned at the moment.

Emily throws her head back as far as possible and screams loudly. The young blonde can feel her orgasm getting extremely close and her face is turning red. Emily is feeling a little ashamed that Hunter and Joey are going to make her cum on the mat. She does her best to fight it and time is ticking away.

"Oh god... please....ahmmmm... nooo... please... please no..." Emily squirms out trying to fight her orgasm.

"You love it little slut." Hunter says with a sultry voice.

"Come for us baby, show your big sister how much you enjoy our fingers." Joey says smiling at Natalie.

The two King sisters are relentless and finger fuck Emily without mercy. They only have 20 seconds left on their double team time and it looks like Emily might be able to hold back her orgasm. Joey however joins Hunter in teasing Emily's clit and everything becomes too much for Emily. Her face turns bright red and her voice is getting a high pitch.

"FUCK... AHHH... NOOOOOO!!! I AM CUMMING!!!" Emily cries out.

"ORGASM ON THE MAT!" Kate shouts out adding an extra 100 points to the black team.

Emily's pussy erupts all over Hunter and Joey's fingers and the two sisters keep on fucking Emily's squirting pussy. The two sisters are looking at Emily's cute pussy for a few more seconds, before looking at Natalie. They can see that the older Alyn Lind sister isn't happy at all with her little sister squirting all over the mat.

"Look at your little sister! She is cumming so hard. Her moans are so cute." Hunter taunts the older sister.

Hunter and Joey pull their fingers out of Emily's pussy and show their cum soaked fingers to the crowd. The crow is cheering loudly for the black team and Kate tells the King sisters to get off Emily. Joey and Hunter move to their side of the mat and Kate gives Emily a moment to recover from her orgasm. The mat quickly gets cleaned and Kate calls Emily and Joey to the center of the mat. Kate finishes adding all the points to the black team and they once again have a solid lead. There are still roughly five minutes left in the first round and Kate blows her whistle to resume the match.

Emily quickly move towards Natalie, while Joey tries to grab her before she is able to reach her older sister. Joey catches Emily's arm and pulls her away from Natalie. The two grapple each other and their naked bodies are pressed together. Joey's larger breasts are pressed against Emily's petite boobs. They try to unbalance each other, but neither of them is winning the test of strength. Joey had expected Emily to be drained by the orgasm, but it seems that the younger Alyn Lind sister has an amazing fighting spirit.

The time is ticking away in favor our the black team, since neither Emily nor Joey are scoring any points at the moment. The two fighters are grunting loudly, as they try to take control, but so far neither of them are succeeding. The two are however moving towards Natalie and Emily has only one objective.

Emily is able to throw Joey onto her side and she quickly tags her big sister in. Natalie quickly moves in and grabs Joey from behind. Natalie traps Joey's waist between her powerful thighs and pulls Joey's arms behind her back. Natalie uses her left arm to control both of Joey's arms. The brunette is quickly overpowered by the older Alyn Lind sister and finds herself trapped. Emily moves between Joey's legs and tries to part them. Joey however is trying to lock her ankles, but she is unsuccessful. Emily begins to lick Joey's pussy instead of finger fucking it.

Natalie grabs Joey's chin and brings her lips to Joey's lips. The busty blonde begins to forcefully kiss the brunette and Joey moans into Natalie's mouth. Joey can't believe how good Emily is with her tongue and her pussy quickly gets wet again. Emily's tongue is very nimble and expertly moves up and down Joey's pussy flicking her clit every time for a second, before moving her tongue back down.

Natalie pushes her tongue into Joey's mouth and her right hand moves down from Joey's chin to Joey's wonderful tits. She eagerly gropes both boobs, while her little sister suckles on the brunette's clit. Emily moves her right hand towards Joey's pussy and pushes three fingers inside of the busty brunette's soaking wet sex.

Joey still has to endure the double team for another minute and she can feel her orgasm rushing towards the surface. Natalie is pinning her tongue down inside of her own mouth and Emily is sucking hard on her engorged clit. She feels Emily's tongue rapidly moving her clit up and down, while three fingers are swiftly moving back and forth inside of her pussy.

Kate is busy adding points to the red team for finger fucking, clit sucking, breast fondling, forced kissing and control. So far Kate has had a busy job keeping track of all the points in this action packed match. The red team is catching up with the black team again, but the forced orgasm on Emily gave the black team a comfortable lead.

Emily is doing her best to get Joey to cum during the double team time, but so far Joey is holding her orgasm back and Emily is running out of time. She stops sucking on Joey's clit for a moment to look at the clock and sees that there are only ten seconds left on their double team time. Emily quickly applies her mouth around Joey's clit again, but she already feels Kate's hand on her back and she moves away from Joey.

Natalie still has Joey trapped and the brunette is unable to get away from the busty blonde. Natalie keeps kissing Joey forcefully on the lips, but her hand moves away from Joey's tits and moves between her legs instead. Natalie rubs Joey's pussy for a few seconds and finds out how wet Joey has gotten. Natalie has no trouble sliding two fingers into Joey's snatch, but she is running out of time.

Natalie has less than a minute to make Joey cum or her team will go into the second round at a disadvantage. Natalie breaks her kiss with Joey and instead begins to suck on Joey's right breast. The brunette is now loudly moaning in pleasure, as her nipple gets sucked on and her pussy roughly gets finger fucked by the blonde. Joey isn't able to do anything to escape from the hold and all she can do is fight her orgasm.

Natalie does everything she can to push Joey over the edge, but the seconds are ticking away and it seems that Joey will be able to hold back her orgasm just long enough. Natalie inserts a third finger and hopes that it's enough to make Joey cum. Kate is closely watching the clock and there are less than 10 seconds to go on the clock. Joey is moaning loudly and her sensitive nipple is being stimulated.

"TIME!" Kate shouts out signaling the end of the first round.

Natalie pulls her fingers out of Joey's pussy and releases the brunette from her hold. Natalie gets on her feet and walks over to her little sister Emily. The two blondes look at the scoreboard and see that they are behind almost 200 points. Hunter and Joey on the other hand are celebrating their round 1 victory with their fans.

The two teams have a short break and Kate checks in on both teams seeing how they are doing. Kate doesn't hear any complaints and all fighters are fit to fight in the second round. Emily and Natalie are discussing their tactic for the next round and on the other side of the mat, the black team is doing the same thing.

"Alright ladies it's time for the second round. I want Emily and Joey to join me." Kate says to both teams.

Emily and Joey move to the center of the mat and get down on their knees. Kate checks if everything is ready for the second round and she brings her whistle towards her mouth. Kate blows her whistle and the second round begins. Emily and Joey go at each other and grapple for control in the middle of the mat. Joey has gotten close to an orgasm in the first round and Emily has had an orgasm in the first round. The two younger sisters are determined to score some individual points for their team this round.

Emily groans as she tries to get Joey down to the ground, but the brunette isn't going down. The brunette is attempting to get Emily down as well, but neither of them possess the strength to accomplish their task. So far their naked bodies are clashing and they are moving across the mat towards Natalie. Joey notices this and tries to back off, but Emily holds her firmly and they go down to the ground.

Emily swings her right leg over Joey's legs and rolls the brunette onto her back. Emily tries to gain control, but Joey quickly pushes Emily off her and the two are back on their sides. The blonde however is agile and this time gets behind Joey on the mat. Emily moves her arms under Joey's armpits and pulls the brunette on top of her. She wraps her legs around Joey's body and gains control scoring points for her team.

Emily places her hands on the back of Joey's head preventing the brunette from using her arms to get out of the hold. Joey is groaning and moaning trying to move her body to escape from Emily's hold, but Emily's thighs are squeezing her waist hard. Her face is turning slightly red and she is wasting a lot of energy at the moment.

Emily has learned to keep an eye out for the timer and sees that she only has 20 seconds left on her hold. Emily releases Joey's head and pushes the brunette off her. She quickly tags in her big sister Natalie, who goes for Joey. The brunette tried to crawl towards Hunter, but Natalie quickly catches her back. Natalie rolls them both over and moves her legs over Joey's legs. Natalie pulls Joey's arms above her head and uses her right arm to control both of the brunette's arms. Natalie uses her powerful legs to spread Joey's legs wide open and Emily moves in placing herself on top of Joey.

Emily pushes three fingers into Joey's pussy and starts to suckle on the brunette's right nipple. Joey immediately begins to moan in pleasure and it seems that she is still aroused from the end of the first round. Natalie begins to grope and massage Joey's left breasts and the red team starts to score some serious points. Kate is checking what is happening and adds points according to the actions that are going on.

Joey is squirming between the two blondes, but they have her trapped and she has to endure the sexual assaults. Her sensitive nipples are being played with and her pussy is getting pounded hard by Emily's fingers. Natalie has her legs spread wide open, so that Emily has no problems shoving a fourth finger into her pussy. The young blonde is also using her thumb to stimulate her engorged clit and Joey can feel her delayed orgasm coming in fast.

"Cum for us you little slut." Natalie taunts the brunette.

Emily glances over at Joey's face and see the arousal in her look. She keeps on sucking on the brunette's right nipple and her tongue flicks against it. Her fingers are knuckle deep inside of Joey's pussy and she hooks them every time her fingers are all the way inside. She scrapes Joey's inner walls when her fingers move back and it seems that Joey is really enjoying her technique.

A minute has passed and Joey is still fighting her orgasm. Hunter is looking worried at her little sister, because she knows how Joey's orgasm face looks like. Joey's face has turned red from the pleasure and she is desperately fighting the orgasm that is building up inside of her. She can her the wet noises her pussy is making with Emily's fingers rapidly moving back and forth inside of it.

"We know you want to cum for us dear. Just tell Hunter how much you want to cum right now." Natalie says slightly chuckling.

"No... ahhh... please noooo..." Joey cries out.

Natalie firmly holds Joey's left breast in her hand and squeezes it hard. Her thumb and index finger pinch the brunette's nipple. She can hear her little sister suckling on Joey's other nipple and Joey's pussy is making lewd wet noises. Natalie can hear that Joey is close to having an orgasm and they just need to keep this up.

Time however is ticking away and they only have 10 seconds left on their double team time. Emily is giving it everything that she has got. Her fingers are rapidly moving in and out of Joey's pussy and the brunette is moaning louder and louder. Kate moves in and taps Emily on the shoulder telling her to leave. The young Alyn Lind sister moves her fingers out of Joey's pussy and moves to the edge of the mat.

Natalie keeps Joey trapped and her left hand moves towards the brunette's soaking wet pussy. Joey tries to free her arms, but Natalie's hold on them is too strong for the young brunette. Natalie starts rubbing Joey's soaking wet cunt and the brunette pathetically squirms. Natalie slips two fingers into Joey's soaking wet sex and roughly fucks the girl.

A third finger goes into Joey's pussy and Joey begins to beg Natalie to stop. "Please... oohhh... stop... you are going to make me cum... please stop... ahhhmmm..."

"You want it Joey, you want to cum for me. Just squirt all your juices out of your pussy." Natalie says with a sensual voice.

Natalie thrusts her fingers harder and faster into Joey's soaking wet cunt and the brunette stops resisting. She moans loudly and tries to push her pussy down on Natalie's fingers. The blonde knows that she has Joey now and begins to kiss Joey's cheek. The brunette keeps screaming loudly and suddenly her body begins to shudder. Natalie feels her fingers getting soaking wet and juices begin to squirt out of Joey's pussy.

"ORGASM ON THE MAT!!!" Kate screams out.

Natalie pulls her fingers out of Joey's pussy and shows them to Hunter. She can see the hatred in Hunter's eyes and Natalie sensually licks her fingers clean, while keeping Joey trapped between her powerful thighs. Joey's pussy is still squirting and Kate waits for the brunette to finally finish releasing her love juices.

Kate tells Natalie to release Joey and the busty young blonde releases the trapped brunette. Joey's entire face is red from the orgasm and she slowly crawls towards Hunter to recover from her powerful orgasm. Kate tells Natalie to head back to her side of the mat and the two teams get a short break. Kate has stopped the clock and the mat gets cleaned. After a minute Kate calls Joey and Natalie back to the center of the mat.

The red team has caught up with the black team and even surpassed their score now. For the first time this match the red is leading by a couple of points. Kate tells Natalie to get down on all fours and Joey to get behind Natalie. The brunette moves behind the blonde and wraps her right arm around Natalie's waist. She places her left hand on Natalie's left shoulder. Kate blows her whistle and the second round resumes.

Joey tries to flip Natalie over and onto the mat, but the blonde is too strong. Natalie quickly escapes from Joey's hold and tries to take control by grabbing Joey. The brunette however moves away in time and she rushes towards her big sister. Joey knows that she can't take on Natalie after just having had a massive orgasm.

Natalie spots what Joey is trying to do and grabs Joey's ankle. She pulls the brunette away from her big sister and moves on top of Joey. The brunette squirms under the blonde and tries to escape, before Natalie can gain full control. Natalie attempts to move her legs between Joey's legs, but the brunette keeps on closing her legs, before she is able to get a good hold on them. Joey grabs Natalie's body and manages to turn them over. The two roll across the mat towards Hunter and Joey is able to tag her big sister in.

Hunter is the only one still with a piece of clothing on and she quickly moves behind Natalie. She grabs her busty blonde rival and pulls her down. Hunter controls Natalie's arms leaving Joey with the task of spreading Natalie's legs. Her little sister knows what to do and gets between Natalie's legs. The older Alyn Lind sister resists for a few seconds, but Joey manages to spread her legs and dives between them. Joey licks Natalie's clit and shoves two fingers into the blonde's pussy. Hunter is struggling to keep Natalie under control, because Natalie is fighting back this time.

Hunter roughly grabs Natalie's right breast and squeezes it hard causing Natalie to groan and moan loudly. Joey slides another finger into Natalie's pussy and is enjoying her revenge on the blonde that made her cum on the mat. Joey's lips wrap around Natalie's clit and she sucks hard on it. Natalie is moaning in pleasure and her pussy is starting to get wet.

"That's it slut, moan for us." Hunter teases Natalie.

Joey and Hunter are once again working over Natalie and the older Alyn Lind sister has trouble resisting them. Joey's fingers somehow feel a lot better this time and her face is starting to turn slightly red from the pleasure. Joey and Hunter can tell that they are finally getting through to Natalie. Joey inserts another finger and roughly finger blasts Natalie's pussy with four fingers. They have the busty young blonde squirming between them and they might actually make Natalie cum this round.

The time however for now is slipping away and Joey gives it her all in order to try and get Natalie close to an orgasm. She is sucking hard on the blonde's engorged clit, while rapidly thrusting her four fingers in and out of Natalie's pussy. Her left hand moves below her right hand and she begins to tease Natalie's backdoor.

Natalie's eyes go wide open when Joey suddenly begins to tease her anus. She starts to moan louder and tries to trash her body around on top of Hunter. Sadly for her Hunter is holding her down tightly and pinches her right nipple hard. Natalie feels a finger entering her anus and she lets out a loud moan. Kate notices that Joey is fingering Natalie's anus and loudly announces that Natalie's ass is being finger fucked.

The King sisters only have a couple of seconds left on their double team time and Joey feels Kate's hand touching her shoulder. Joey pulls her fingers out of Natalie's pussy and ass, while removing her mouth from Natalie's clit. Joey moves to her side of the mat and the moment Joey is out of the way, Natalie tries to roll herself over Hunter's head.

Hunter can't control Natalie's body and is forced to release the busty young blonde when she rolls over her. Natalie quickly faces Hunter and their bodies clash. They grapple for control trying to overpower the other. Natalie's hands move across Hunter's body, while Hunter's hands are grabbing Natalie's body. Their naked breasts are squashed together and both of them are groaning and moaning.

Natalie is able to throw them both down against the mat and they end up on their sides. The two busty blondes keep moving around across the floor. Neither of them are able to push the other down on their back and Natalie tries to crawl away for a moment to create some distance between them. Hunter however isn't letting Natalie get away and grabs her opponent's legs.

Natalie trashes her legs around and Hunter can no longer control them. Natalie sees an opportunity to trap Hunter between her thighs and takes it. She wraps her legs around Hunter's chest, but she is unable to catch Hunter's head. Her legs end up just underneath Hunter's arms and Hunter is able to trap Natalie as well using her legs.

"We have double control going on." Kate notifies everyone about the situation.

Natalie begins to remove Hunter's black bikini bottom stripping Hunter of her last piece of clothing. Hunter in the meantime looks at Natalie's wet pussy and rubs her fingers over it. She slides two fingers into Natalie's pussy and begins to finger fuck her opponent. Natalie lets out a loud moan and quickly tosses Hunter's bikini bottom away. She tries to wiggle two fingers into Hunter's snatch, but she is having trouble getting her fingers in.

Hunter reaches behind with her left arm trying to prevent Natalie from getting her fingers into her pussy. Natalie's arm movements are limited by Hunter's hold, since her arms are trapped between Hunter's thighs. Natalie attempts to gets her arms free, so that she is able to finger fuck Hunter as well. At the moment Hunter is scoring more points, because she is finger fucking Natalie.

Natalie is able to get her arms free and she begins to push two fingers into Hunter's pussy. Hunter is still using her left hand to try and restrict Natalie's movements and so far it's working. Natalie is unable to really get into a rhythm, while Hunter is freely finger fucking Natalie and she slides a third finger into her opponent's soaking wet pussy.

"Your pussy is so wet Natalie, it's practically sucking my fingers inside." Hunter teases her opponent.

Natalie loudly moans, as she tries to catch up with Hunter. She is still extremely aroused from being double teamed and having her anus fingered by Joey. Hunter has also been able to finger fuck her for 30 seconds, before she was able to get her fingers into Hunter's pussy. Natalie slips a third finger into Hunter's pussy and does her best to finger fuck Hunter faster, but her opponent keeps pulling on her hand trying to get the fingers out. Natalie tries to reach Hunter's hand with her left hand, but she is unable to really stop Hunter from roughly finger fucking her soaking wet pussy.

Hunter isn't too worried about the fingers inside of her pussy. She looks up at the scoreboard and sees that they have surpassed the red team and that she is scoring more points than Natalie, because she is really fucking Natalie's pussy, while Natalie's fingers are barely moving around inside of her pussy.

Natalie is moaning and groaning, while trying to finger fuck Hunter's pussy. Natalie grabs Hunter's left arm with her left hand and pulls Hunter's arm away from her right hand. She can finally begin to fuck Hunter's pussy now, but she has lost a lot of time already. They have been locked in this position for over a minute now and Hunter has been drilling her pussy the entire time.

"You are going to cum for me aren't you Natalie?" Hunter says with a sultry voice.

Natalie responds by moaning in pleasure. She can feel that her orgasm is getting dangerously close, but she is able to fight it for now. She has to somehow get Hunter more aroused and her pinky begins to tease Hunter's anus. Her opponent lets out a surprised moan and her pinky against Hunter's anus seems to be working.

"This hold has been going on for two minutes now and will continue until the fingers come out of the pussies." Kate declares to everyone.

Hunter looks over at Joey, who is in arm's reach. Natalie is starting to get to her and tagging Joey in would be the safe option. Hunter frees her left arm and her arms slips through Natalie's fingers. She reaches for Joey and tags her younger sister in. The two roll Natalie on her back and Hunter sits on Natalie's face with her ass. Joey spreads Natalie's legs and quickly shoves her fingers into Natalie's pussy.

Natalie moans into Hunter's ass, who is now groping both her tits. Joey slides another finger into Natalie's pussy finger fucking the busty young blonde with three fingers. Her left hand moves to Natalie's anus and she shoves two fingers into Natalie's ass. Natalie spreads her legs wide open allowing Joey to really fuck her.

Natalie knows that she won't be able to resist her orgasm much longer and the King sisters are scoring pretty much the maximum amount of points. Hunter is sitting on her face rubbing her ass all over it, while playing with her breasts. Joey is roughly finger fucking her pussy and ass now driving Natalie wild. Hunter feels Natalie's tongue licking her anus and she sensually rolls her hips.

"That's it slut... ahmmm... lick my ass!" Hunter cries out letting everyone know that Natalie is licking her anus.

Joey pushes another finger into Natalie's pussy making it four fingers. Joey notices her Natalie is responding to her finger fucking and she can see that they are about to make Natalie squirt all over the mat. Joey slides a third finger into Natalie's anus and roughly finger bangs the trapped blonde.

"Cum for us whore! Cum like the bitch that you are!" Joey shouts out knowing her revenge is close.

A minute of the double team time passes and Natalie's still hasn't squirted yet. Joey can't believe how stubborn this stupid blonde is being. Her fingers are moving back and forth inside of Natalie's pussy and anus without resistance and Hunter is riding Natalie's face. Natalie has been licking Hunter's anus the entire time, while roughly being fucked.

Natalie's face is red under Hunter's ass and she does her best to hold back her orgasm, but Joey's fingers rapidly moving around in and out of her pussy and anus is simply too much for her. Natalie's body shudders from the pleasure and her pussy begins to squirt all over Joey's fingers and the mat.

"ORGASM ON THE MAT!!!" Kate yells out watching Natalie squirt all over the mat.

Joey keeps thrusting her fingers in and out of Natalie's squirting pussy. They still have 30 seconds left on their double team time. Joey slides a fourth finger into Natalie's anus. Hunter pushes her ass harder against Natalie's face muffling the blonde's cries of pleasure. This is their moment to wreck Natalie for the rest of the match and they give it everything they got. Hunter bounces her ass up and down on Natalie's face, while grabbing the busty blonde's nipples and pulling on them. Joey speeds up her finger fucking trying to force a second orgasm out of Natalie.

Kate walks over to Hunter and tells her to get off Natalie and leave the mat. Hunter waits a second for Joey to be ready and she moves off Natalie's face. Joey quickly throws her leg over Natalie's head and tries to move into position, before the busty young blonde can respond. Natalie is able to roll slightly, but Joey manages to catch her head between her legs.

Joey continues to finger fuck both of Natalie's holes and the blonde keeps on moaning in pleasure. Natalie is still feeling weak from her orgasm and the brunette continues to pleasure her. The sound of points being added to the scoreboard can clearly be heard and Natalie knows that she and Emily are in massive trouble. She trashes her body around under Joey, who keeps her fingers inside of her ass and pussy.

"Just stop fighting Natalie, we both know you want to cum again for me." Joey taunts the blonde.

Natalie can indeed feel another orgasm coming, but she can't cum twice in the same round. She needs to get out of Joey's hold and reaches behind her to try and get Joey's fingers out of her ass. The brunette however keeps her fingers deep inside of Natalie's ass and keeps on fucking the blonde. Natalie moves her feet around on the mat trying to push herself and Joey across the mat. She is hoping to be able to unbalance the brunette on top of her.

Natalie manages to roll onto her stomach and Joey attempts to sit on her head. Natalie places her feet against the mat and pushes her body up. Joey holds onto Natalie and keeps her fingers inside of the blonde. The two have been going at it for over a minute now and Joey still has four fingers inside of Natalie's ass and pussy.

Natalie does manage to move them towards Emily, but she needs to get Joey's fingers out of her holes. Natalie can hear that her moans are becoming louder again and her pussy is soaking wet. Natalie starts to whimper a bit not wanting to be humiliated like this by Hunter's younger sister.

Natalie once more places her feet against the mat and pushes with everything that she has left. This time Joey loses her balance and her fingers slip out of Natalie's ass. Joey however manages to keep her fingers inside of Natalie's pussy. Natalie is able to free her head from between the brunette's legs and spots her little sister, Emily isn't far away at all in within reach. Natalie extends her arm and tags in Emily.

The younger Alyn Lind sister rushes at Joey and gets behind the brunette. She roughly pulls Joey back getting her off her big sister. Natalie has no time to rest and recover from her orgasm and near second orgasm. Emily is doing an amazing job at holding Joey and she spreads the brunette's legs together with Emily. Natalie begins to rub Joey's pussy and clit getting her ready for her fingers.

Emily locks her ankles and squeezes Joey's waist hard. The brunette grunts loudly and Emily begins to kiss her. Joey moves her head to the side, but Emily forcefully kisses her neck and ear. Natalie pushes three fingers into Joey's exposed pussy and roughly fucks the brunette. Natalie knows what Joey enjoys and they have to make the brunette cum. They have fallen far behind on the black team and only an orgasm on Joey will bring them back in the race.

Natalie starts to tease Joey's anus with her left fingers and Joey lets out a loud moan. Her anus twitches slightly from the stimulation and after a few seconds a finger enters her anus. Natalie is moving her fingers swiftly around inside of Joey's already wet pussy. It seems that the brunette is unable to resist her urges and she rapidly becoming soaking wet from the pleasure.

"Already moaning like the dirty little slut that you are?" Emily whispers into Joey's ear.

"Ahhh... fuck... no... oh god stop..." Joey whimpers.

Natalie pushes a second finger into the brunette's ass and another finger into Joey's pussy. Natalie is fucking Joey harder and faster than before, since they need to score some massive points. Emily is licking and kissing Joey's face, while playing with the brunette's ample boobs. They only have one more minute left on their double team time, but they are getting Joey dangerously close to another orgasm.

Joey's pussy is still sensitive from the orgasm she had in the beginning of the round and the two Alyn Lind sisters are exploiting it. Joey isn't used to being fucked in the ass and Natalie is clearly experienced in that field. The busty young blonde is fucking her ass so good and Natalie's nimble fingers are rapidly moving back and forth inside of her soaking wet pussy.

Joey turns her head towards Emily and immediately gets kissed on her lips. The youngest fighter pushes her tongue deep inside of the brunette's mouth and Joey starts to moan into Emily's mouth. Joey is surprised by how dominant Emily can be and her sensitive nipples are constantly being teased by the young blonde.

Emily and Natalie only have 30 seconds left to make Joey cum together and the crowd is cheering them on to make Joey cum. The two blondes work over the brunette harder and harder. Joey is squirming on the mat trying to fight her orgasm that is getting closer and closer. She can feel Natalie's fingers moving back and forth inside of her anus and pussy causing pleasure she has never experienced before.

Joey however manages to hang on and the two Alyn Lind sisters are unable to make her cum in time. Kate tells Natalie to leave and now Emily and Joey are left fighting. Emily still has Joey trapped between her legs and she stops kissing Joey. Emily leans towards Joey's pussy and begins to rub the brunette's soaking wet pussy. Joey should be closing her legs, but she keeps them spread wide open for Emily.

With less than 5 minutes left in the second round, Emily pushes three fingers into Joey's juice dripping cunt and rapidly begins to finger fuck the trapped brunette. Joey should be fighting back trying to escape from Emily's hold, but she is frozen in place and is unable to fight her own desires again. Emily is so good with her fingers and her pussy gets wetter and wetter by the second. Joey looks up at the board and watches the seconds tick away. She knows that Emily's hold will continue until the blonde's fingers come out of her pussy, but she is unable to bring herself to pull Emily's fingers out of her pussy.

The young blonde continues to pound her three fingers into Joey's juicy pussy and the brunette is whimpering like she did before when she had an orgasm. She weakly protests begging Emily not to make her cum, but everyone knows how desperate Joey actually is to have another massive orgasm on the mat.

"Ahhh... fuck... please... please don't... please don't make me cum again... Emily... ahmmm... oh fuck..." Joey cries out in pleasure.

Emily doesn't care how much Joey begs her to stop. She has to make the brunette cum on the mat again in order for her team to get back into the race. Emily's fingers are merciless and bring Joey closer and closer to another orgasm. The brunette is weakly squirming in the blonde's hold pretending to want to escape.

"This hold will continue until the fingers come out of the pussy." Kate declares signaling that the hold has been going on for a minute.

Joey is moaning in pleasure and her orgasm voice is audible for everyone in the crowd. Her face has turned bright red again and her eyes are slightly watery. Joey tries to hold back her orgasm, but she is actually making things worse for herself and Hunter. The longer Emily is able to hold her and finger fuck her, the more points Emily is scoring for the red team.

Another 30 seconds pass and Emily still has her fingers buried deep inside of Joey's soaking wet cunt. The brunette's pussy is clenching down on Emily's fingers sucking them deeper and deeper inside. Joey is losing her fight against her own desires and with a loud cry she signals in her orgasm. Her pussy begins to squirt once again and she soaks Emily's fingers that are deep inside of her. Joey squirts all over the mat and keeps on screaming as she cums her brains out.

"ORGASM ON THE MAT!" Kate declares, even though everyone can see that Joey is having another orgasm.

Emily keeps pushing her fingers in and out of Joey's pussy until the brunette finally stops cumming all over the mat. Joey is breathing heavily and she lies exhausted on the mat still being trapped between Emily's thighs. The blonde slowly pulls her fingers out of Joey's pussy now that it is no longer squirting out the brunette's nectar. Emily shows her soaking wet fingers to the crowd and releases Joey from her hold.

Kate gives Joey and Emily a short break, while the mat is being cleaned from both Natalie's and Joey's orgasm. There are only 3 minutes left on the clock and the red team is still behind on the black team. Joey's orgasm did close the gap significantly, but Emily will have to dominate Joey in the next 3 minutes if they want to possibly take the lead back.

Kate calls Emily and Joey back to the center of the mat and the fight resumes with Joey taking the top position and Emily the bottom position. Kate blows her whistle and before Joey can exploit her top position, Emily slips through her grasp and tries to reverse their roles. Joey quickly moves away, before Emily is able to climb onto her back.

Emily grabs Joey's arms and pulls the brunette towards her. The two pull away at each other's arms trying to get the other onto the ground. Emily knows that she can't allow Joey to reach Hunter. So far the blonde is succeeding, because she is moving Joey closer towards Natalie. Joey is still feeling weak from her orgasm and Emily is slowly getting her down against the mat.

Emily uses her agile body to move behind Joey and attempts to trap the brunette between her legs again. Emily grabs Joey's left arm and pulls it backwards. Joey is groaning loudly and puffing out air. Joey feels her body giving in to the petite blonde. Joey does manage to trap Emily's right leg between her own legs.

Having her leg trapped between Joey's legs isn't too bad for Emily. She reaches for Joey's pussy and the brunette is unable to fully close her legs now. Joey feels Emily's fingers touching her engorged clit and she lets out a loud moan. Joey tries to move away from Emily, but the blonde isn't allowing her to escape. Emily controls Joey's left arm and the brunette is unable to use her right arm, because she needs it for support. Emily tries to open up Joey's legs by pushing against Joey's left thigh with her left foot.

Emily is rubbing Joey's pussy, but she can't find the space to slide her fingers into the brunette's cum soaked pussy. Emily looks over at the scoreboard for a moment and sees that the red team is gaining on the black team. She might not be able to finger fuck Joey, but she is still earning points for rubbing Joey's pussy.

Emily is keeping track of the time, because Natalie is within arm's reach and they could end the round with a double team on Joey. Emily rubs Joey's pussy harder and faster hoping that the brunette might spread her legs for her. Joey keeps on struggling trying to free herself from Emily's clutch. The petite blonde however is a lot stronger than she looks. Joey grunts loudly, as she attempts to free her left arm.

Joey manages to get her arm free and pulls Emily's left hand away from her pussy. Emily no longer has control and tries to pull her leg free from Joey's legs, but the brunette isn't giving up Emily's leg. The petite blonde has no other option and tags Natalie back in. Natalie quickly helps her young sister and opens up Joey's legs. Emily grabs Joey's arms and holds them firmly, while Natalie controls one of Joey's legs. Natalie looks at the clock and sees that the round will end during the double team time. She quickly pushes three fingers into Joey's pussy and starts to finger blast the brunette.

Joey tries to make it as difficult as possible for the red team to score points, but Natalie is using her legs to keep one of her legs trapped and her left arm to control Joey's other leg. Natalie's fingers are swiftly moving in and out of Joey's pussy and she makes the brunette moan in pleasure. Emily is firmly holding Joey's arms and looks up at the scoreboard. The red team might be able to take the lead if they keep this up.

Emily decides to forcefully kiss Joey again to score some more points, while Natalie continues to fuck Joey's pussy. Natalie is doing everything she can to make Joey cum one more time in this round, but time is not in their favor. The two Alyn Lind sisters are working together perfectly, but Joey is fighting back with everything she has. Joey really doesn't want to suffer another orgasm.

There is still a minute left in the round and so far Joey is able to resist her urges, but her moans are starting to show the signs of another incoming orgasm. Joey isn't struggling as much as before and she isn't trying to keep her legs closed anymore. Natalie has an easier time fingering the brunette's pussy now. Emily pushes her tongue into Joey's mouth, which is now freely opening for her.

Natalie is now able to wiggle in another finger and fucks Joey's pussy with four fingers. Natalie looks at the scoreboard and sees that are nearly on the same amount of points as the black team. However there are only 20 seconds left on the clock and only an orgasm would give them the lead going into the third round.

Emily and Natalie see that there are only 30 seconds left and they are still behind on the black team. Joey is moaning loudly and has completely stopped resisting them. Joey wants Natalie's fingers deep inside of her pussy and almost begs the busty young blonde to fuck her to another orgasm. Natalie has three fingers inside of Joey's pussy and decides to push her pinky into Joey's asshole.

Joey feels her anus being penetrated and begins to whimper again like a pathetic little bitch. The two blondes have figured out how to make her cum and she has to hold her orgasm back for another 20 seconds. Joey is almost crying on the mat trying to fight her orgasm. She doesn't want to cum again, but she also desperately needs to cum.

There are only 10 seconds left on the clock and the crowd is starting to count down. Natalie keeps on working her fingers in and out of Joey's anus and pussy hoping that the brunette might cum in these last few seconds. Emily is forcefully kissing the brunette, pretty much pushing her tongue into Joey's throat to make her gag. The two blondes only have three seconds left to make Joey cum.

"3... 2... 1..." The crowd shouts out counting down.

"TIME!!!" Kate yells out and the buzzer sounds.

Natalie pulls her fingers out of Joey's anus and pussy. She releases the brunette and looks up at the scoreboard. They are only 10 points behind the black team and they are still able to win the fight. It all comes down to the third and final round of fighting. Emily and Natalie head back to their side of the mat and take a breather. Joey moves back to Hunter and tells her big sister that she is sorry. Hunter comforts her little sister and tells her that they will get the two blondes in the next round.

After a short break Kate calls Hunter and Natalie towards her. The two oldest sisters move to the center of the mat and wait for Kate's instructions. Kate again asks them to call out a number, while holding her right hand behind her. Kate is sticking out three fingers and this time Natalie is the one who guesses the right amount of fingers that Kate is holding up. Natalie starts the final round on top with Hunter being on the bottom.

Hunter gets down on all fours and Natalie moves behind her. Kate blows her whistle and the final round starts. Natalie quickly rolls them both over and they fall down to the mat. Natalie tries to trap Hunter between her legs, but Hunter moves her body away. Natalie tries to keep her right arm around Hunter's upper chest not wanting Hunter to reverse their roles.

Hunter struggles to move away from Natalie to give her room to turn around. The busty young blonde is keep her hold on her and she can feel Natalie moving behind her. Hunter tries to remain on her side, because she doesn't want Natalie to sit on her back. The two roll across the mat with Natalie trying to lock Hunter in a hold and Hunter trying to escape from Natalie.

Natalie can feel her grip on Hunter's upper chest slipping and she is forced to release her opponent. Hunter quickly tries to turn around, but Natalie lunges against her and before Hunter is able to turn around, The young busty blonde is grabbing her body again and she can feel Natalie's hands on her breasts. Hunter lets out a moan, while trying to move Natalie's hands away from her tits.

While Hunter is focused on getting Natalie's hands off her boobs, Natalie sees an opportunity to thrust Hunter down against the mat. Natalie sits down on Hunter's back and releases Hunter's breasts. She moves her hands up towards Hunter's chin, before Hunter is able to grab her wrists. Natalie pulls Hunter's head up and her rival is forced to place her hands on the floor.

Natalie gains control and begins to score points for her team. It doesn't take long for the red team to take the lead now that Natalie has Hunter in an inescapable hold. Hunter is groaning loudly and Kate informs Hunter that she can submit after the one minute mark. Natalie knows that if Hunter submits, Hunter will be able to start on top and she doesn't want that.

Natalie moves her fingers into Hunter's mouth hooking them inside the corners. Hunter is forced to open her mouth and she groans loudly, while her spine is being bend backwards. Natalie bounces her ass up and down on Hunter's ass and leans over her rival. Natalie spits into Hunter's open mouth and starts to kiss her busty rival.

Hunter tries to protest, but Natalie's tongue is moving deep inside of her throat making her slightly gag. Natalie moves her right hand under Hunter's chin, while her left hand moves down to Hunter's big tits. She continues to forcefully kiss her opponent and starts to grope her breasts for even more points.

Natalie breaks the kiss to look at the scoreboard and notices that they are close to the one minute mark of her hold. Natalie release Hunter and rolls away from Hunter. Hunter quickly gets on all fours and faces Natalie. Her back is slightly hurting from the hold that Natalie had her in, but she is still feeling fresh.

Hunter and Natalie circle each other for a few seconds, before their bodies clash. Their breasts are being squashed together and their hands are all over each other's body. Natalie tries to unbalance Hunter and Hunter tries the same with Natalie. Their hands are moving along the curves of the other and both are grunting loudly.

Hunter thrusts her larger breasts against Natalie's boobs and almost manages to get Natalie down against the mat. Hunter uses the moment to slip behind her rival and uses her weight to make Natalie drop down against the mat. Natalie tries to crawl away, but she has Hunter on top of her. Hunter grabs Natalie's arms and leans backwards.

****

This time it's Natalie who is groaning in pain, as her spine is bend backwards. Hunter is leaning all the way back and Natalie's breasts are forced forward towards the crowd. Hunter looks over at the scoreboard and sees that the black team is creeping closer towards the red team. She only needs to hold Natalie like this for nearly a minute to have the black team take the lead back.

"Enjoying the pain whore?" Hunter taunts her opponent.

Hunter leans back even further and Natalie loudly groans in pain. If Hunter holds her like this for a minute, she is able to submit, but Natalie doesn't want to give Hunter the satisfaction of submitting. Hunter on the other hand has no plans of allowing Natalie to submit. She knows how deadly Natalie can be if she starts on top again.

Hunter checks the time and she still has 20 seconds left on her hold, before Natalie is able to submit. Hunter continues to torture her rival making sure that Natalie suffers from the hold. Hunter loves hearing Natalie groan in pain, as she bends her spine back further and further.

Hunter releases Natalie with only 5 seconds left on her hold, before her opponent can verbally submit. Natalie just like Hunter before is able to get on her hands and knees to face Hunter. The two blondes stare at each other and Hunter has scored enough points to get the black team to tie with the red team.

So far 3 minutes have passed in the third round and the black and red team are proving to be equals. They rush at each other and once more their proud breasts are colliding with one another. Their naked bodies wrestling for dominance and Natalie is proving her skills. Natalie slips behind Hunter and wraps her arms around Hunter's waist. She pulls Hunter down towards the ground.

Natalie slides her arms up forcing Hunter's arms above her head. Natalie throws her legs up and over Hunter. The older King sister places her feet against the mat and tries to push herself up into the air, so that she can roll over Natalie, but Natalie is pushing her back down with her legs.

Hunter struggles in Natalie's hold and the red team is taking the lead again in the fight. Natalie is flexing her biceps to control Hunter's arm and the older King sister is trying to push herself up. Hunter is moving them both around in circles, as she tries to escape from Natalie's hold. Hunter is really being tested now by the older Alyn Lind sister.

Fortunately for Hunter the only thing Natalie can do is keep her in this hold. Natalie is unable to move one hand away to either play with Hunter's breasts or pussy to score even more points. Natalie just keeps Hunter trapped and tries to recover a bit. Natalie can feel the previous two rounds in which she had to endure far more than Hunter had to.

Natalie keeps moving her legs trying to keep Hunter down, but she is starting to lose the struggle. Natalie's legs slide down to the mat and Hunter rolls to the side. Natalie is forced to release Hunter's arms and she quickly moves towards Emily. Hunter has the same idea and moves towards Joey. The two tag their younger sisters in and all four fighters are now on the mat in a double tag.

Emily rapidly moves towards Joey on her knees and tries to quickly overpower the brunette. Natalie and Hunter are back at it as well. The two older sisters are battling each other and the two younger sisters are fighting. Emily is using her agile petite body to move behind Joey and she wraps her legs around Joey's waist. Emily hooks her arms under Joey's armpits and pull the brunette down towards the mat.

Hunter and Natalie aren't really getting anywhere at the moment. They are both struggling to getting the other one down against the mat, while Emily is scoring points for the red team. Natalie tries to slip behind Hunter and Hunter attempts to do the same thing to Natalie. The two end up in a 69 position instead of getting onto the other's back. Hunter manages to push Natalie onto her back and quickly locks Natalie's head between her legs. Natalie does the same to Hunter and they both end up in a mutual control situation.

****

Emily in the meantime has managed to pull Joey's arms behind the brunette and is able to control both of Joey's arms with just her left arm. Emily is groping Joey's big tits and she has the brunette moaning in pleasure. Emily's nimble fingers are playing with Joey's sensitive nipples. Joey tries to resist, but Emily is showing off her strength and Joey is unable to free her arms.

Hunter slides two fingers into Natalie's pussy and Natalie pushes her face into Hunter's ass. They are using two different tactics, although Natalie is unable to use her fingers to fuck Hunter. Natalie tries to grab Hunter's arms to prevent her opponent from fucking her pussy, but Natalie is unable to get a good grip on Hunter's arms.

Natalie's tongue rapidly moves up and down Hunter's pussy. Natalie is pretty certain that Hunter won't be able to make her cum and she is still scoring points for her team, while licking the other busty blonde's pussy. Natalie softly moans into Hunter's pussy to send vibrations through Hunter's nether lips. Hunter keeps pushing her fingers deep inside of Natalie's pussy.

Emily's right hand is moving down and she begins to rub Joey's pussy. The brunette starts to moan louder and does her best to get out of Emily's hold, but the blonde is keeping her control. Emily is using her strong legs to keep Joey's legs spread wide open. Joey looks over at Hunter hoping that her big sister might be able to help her, but she can see that she is locked in a hold with Natalie.

"You are such a dirty little slut Joey, your pussy is already begging me to shove my fingers inside of it." Emily taunts the brunette.

Emily slips two fingers into Joey's pussy and the brunette lets out a loud moan. Joey can't believe that an 18 year old petite blonde is dominating her in an Ultimate Surrender match. So far Emily is scoring far more points for her team than she is able to score for her team. Emily and Natalie seem to be pretty equal in skills and Joey has to hope that Hunter is able to win this match for them.

Natalie pushes her tongue inside of Hunter's pussy and eats her out. Hunter is thrusting three fingers in and out of Natalie's pussy now and she can feel her opponent getting wet. She also feels her own pussy getting wet and Natalie seems to be very talented with her tongue. Hunter is going to enjoy that tongue a lot after she defeats the Alyn Lind sisters in their match. Natalie is going to be her bitch for an entire week and she is going to make Natalie worship her ass with that amazing tongue of hers.

The red team is firmly taking the lead now with Emily and Natalie scoring points for the red team, while only Hunter is scoring points for the black team. Kate is walking over towards Hunter and Natalie getting ready to tell them both to leave the mat. Natalie and Hunter try to score as many points as possible for their team in these last few seconds of the double team time. Natalie's tongue is swirling around deep inside of Hunter's pussy, while Hunter is finger fucking Natalie's pussy and anus now. Hunter has managed to slide two fingers into Natalie's anus these last 20 seconds of the double team time.

"You two are out." Kate says to Hunter and Natalie.

Hunter and Natalie release each other and Hunter slides her fingers out of Natalie's holes. Hunter cleans her fingers in front of Natalie, who is licking her lips. Kate urges them to hurry up and the two older sisters move back to their side of the mat. Emily still has Joey locked in her hold and is finger fucking the brunette with two fingers.

Joey is grunting and puffing trying to get out of Emily's hold. Joey tries to push her arms forward, but Emily has a solid grip on her right arm and Joey is unable to free her arms. Joey plants her feet on the floor and tries to roll them over hoping that Emily's fingers slip out of her pussy. Emily continues to finger blast Joey and rolls the other way to keep Joey on top of her.

Joey can feel her pussy getting soaking wet and her face is turning red. Her pussy has gotten so sensitive from all the orgasms she has had to endure so far and Emily's fingers are pushing her towards another orgasm. The double team time ended 40 seconds ago and soon enough she will hear Kate telling her that this hold will continue until the fingers come out of her pussy. Joey realizes that Emily scoring an orgasm will be a major victory for the red team and might possibly make her team lose.

Joey tenses up her muscles and places her feet on the mat. She yells out loudly and pushes with every bit of strength in body. She manages to roll them both over and Emily's fingers slip out of her pussy. Emily however still has her back and tries to roll them back over. Joey however shuffles towards Hunter using her feet to push herself towards her big sister. Emily however is still controlling both her arms and she will need to use her leg to tag Hunter in.

Joey is feeling her muscles getting weaker, but she has to keep pushing herself towards Hunter. Emily is still scoring points for the red team and they need to score some major points soon. Hunter is getting ready to be tagged in by Joey. She can see that her little sister is really struggling and the Alyn Lind sisters have done a good job targeting Joey so far.

Joey reaches Hunter with Emily on her back, but she still has to turn around and try to tag in Hunter with leg. Emily focuses on controlling Joey's arms and tries to keep Joey's legs spread. Kate closely watches the time, because Emily nearly has controlled the brunette like this for a minute. Joey kicks her leg towards Hunter and her big sister manages to touch her foot with 5 seconds left on Emily's hold.

Hunter grabs Emily and pulls her off her little sister. Hunter wastes no time putting Emily on her back. She quickly sits down on Emily's face and moves her right hand between the petite blonde's legs. She starts to rub Emily's pussy and Joey gets between Emily's legs. Joey forces three fingers into Emily's pussy and roughly begins to fuck the younger Alyn Lind sister.

Hunter begins to target Emily's clit and uses her left hand to play with Emily's petite left boob. Emily has such tiny boobs compared to her big sister Natalie. Joey is focusing on thrusting her fingers in and out of Emily's pussy and she begins to tease Emily's anus with her left hand. The young blonde lets out a loud moan when she feels fingers touching her butthole.

"Ohhh you like that little slut? You enjoy being fucked in your tight little butthole like your nasty big sister?" Joey teases Emily.

Joey pulls her fingers away from Emily's butthole for a moment and sticks a finger inside of her mouth. She pushes her left index finger into Emily's tight anus and starts to fuck the petite blonde's ass. She is still thrusting three fingers back and forth inside of Emily's pussy. The petite blonde is squirming under Hunter's ass and her moans are getting louder. Emily isn't used to being fucked in the ass and only once had her big sister finger her anus to practice for this match.

The seconds are passing and the two King sisters are working over the petite Alyn Lind sister. Hunter is rubbing her ass all over Emily's face, while playing with the petite girl's nipple and clit. Joey is swiftly moving her left index finger in and out of Emily's tight little asshole, while roughly finger fucking the blonde's pussy.

Emily is fighting her orgasm, but she is struggling to resist her desires. Thankfully for Emily the King sisters are running out of time. The two minutes of double team time is almost over, but Hunter has the ideal position to continue to pleasure her. Kate walks over to Joey and taps her on the shoulder telling the brunette to leave the mat. Joey pulls her fingers out of Emily's pussy and anus and heads to her side of the mat.

Hunter firmly plants her ass on Emily's face and uses her legs to keep Emily's arms at bay. The young petite blonde tries to move her lower body around, but Hunter slides her fingers into Emily's pussy. Hunter uses three fingers to fuck Emily's pussy and she can hear the blonde moan into her ass. It seems that Joey did an excellent job preparing Emily for her fingers.

"You are so wet Emily. Did you enjoy having your ass fingered by my little sister? I bet you are secretly a little anal whore aren't you? I know that your big sister Natalie is a massive anal slut. She loves being fucked in the ass." Hunter teases the blonde underneath her.

Emily responds by moaning into Hunter's ass, while feeling the busty blonde's fingers moving deep inside of her pussy. Hunter is so good at fucking her pussy and her fingers are stroking her G-spot. Emily can feel her orgasm rushing in and she tries to keep fighting it. Emily keeps moving her lower body, but Hunter just keeps moving with her. Emily can smell Hunter's dominant scent and a part of her wants to worship Hunter's amazing ass.

"Why are you struggling so much? Your pussy loves my fingers, maybe you want a fourth finger inside of you?" Hunter says with a mischievous smile and slips a fourth finger into the petite blonde's pussy.

Hunter pumps her fingers back and forth at a steady pace and Emily doesn't struggle as much as before. It seems that the petite blonde is getting closer and closer to having an orgasm and Hunter calmly looks up at the scoreboard. She is closing in on the one minute mark of her hold, but it will continue until she pulls her fingers out of Emily's juicy pussy.

Emily feels her pussy clenching around Hunter's fingers and her body is starting to show the signs of an incoming orgasm. Hunter's fingers rapidly move around inside of her pussy and Emily can feel them opening and closing. Her tight little pussy is being stretched out by Hunter's fingers and Emily is losing her fight against her orgasm.

The one minute mark passes and Kate tells everyone that the hold will continue until Hunter's fingers come out of Emily's pussy. Hunter looks up at the scoreboard and sees that they have surpassed the red team again. She just needs to make Emily cum now to get a decent lead again. She pushes her fingers harder and faster into Emily's little cunt.

Emily is trashing her legs around and her pussy is leaking juices all over the mat. She can't control herself and screams loudly into Hunter's ass. Her tongue even touches Hunter's butthole for a moment, while she screams in pleasure. Hunter keeps thrusting her fingers into Emily's soaking wet sex knowing that the petite blonde is about to explode all over her fingers. Emily plants her feet on the mat and pushes her lower body up into the air and begins to squirt all over Hunter's fingers and the mat.

"ORGASM ON THE MAT!!!" Kate cries out excited to see Emily squirt all over the mat.

Hunter pulls her fingers out of Emily's pussy and watches the petite young blonde squirt like a fountain. Hunter loves how similar Emily and Natalie are when they are having an orgasm and continues to rub her ass all over Emily's face, while the younger Alyn Lind sister is having an orgasm. Kate tells Hunter to get off Emily and she stops the time. Emily and Hunter return to their sides of the mat and they have a short break, while the mat gets cleaned again.

Kate calls Emily and Hunter back to her and there is just under 11 minutes left in the third round. The black team regained the lead by making Emily cum all over the mat, but things can still change. Kate tells Hunter to get down on all fours and Emily moves behind the busty blonde. Kate blows her whistle and the fight continues.

Emily tries to wrap her legs around Hunter's legs and she succeeds with her right leg. Her hands are going for Hunter's arms and she wants to pull Hunter's arms from underneath the busty blonde's body. Hunter however is strong and keeps her hands against the mat. Hunter bucks her hips trying to throw Emily off her, but the agile blonde is able to remain on her back.

Hunter tries to move towards Joey with Emily on her back, but the petite blonde makes her trip and Hunter goes down to the mat. Emily quickly sits on Hunter's back and places her hands under Hunter's chin. She tries to pull Hunter's head up bending the busty blonde's spine, but Hunter is fighting back.

Emily notices that she is not going to win this fight against Hunter and moves off Hunter's back. Emily rushes towards Natalie and tags her big sister in, before Hunter is able to get on all fours. Natalie lunges herself against Hunter and throws Hunter against the mat on her back. Natalie crawls on top of Hunter and places her breasts on the other busty blonde's face. Emily moves between Hunter's legs and pushes three fingers into their opponent's pussy.

Natalie grabs Hunter's face and forces it between her tits preventing Hunter from moving her head to the side. Kate is adding extra points to the red team for breast smother and finger fucking. Emily begins to play with Hunter's clit as well, while pushing three fingers deep inside of the busty blonde's pussy. Hunter is saving her strength and doesn't fight back too much. The only thing she is worried about is Natalie's boobs smothering her out. She moans between Natalie's fine tits and she is starting to get aroused.

"You like my tits bitch? Get used to having them on your face slut." Natalie taunts the older King sister.

Emily is enjoying the sight of her big sister trying to smother out Hunter. Her fingers are rapidly moving back and forth inside of Hunter's pussy and she can feel their busty opponent getting wet. The fingers of her left hand are moving around Hunter's clit and she can tell that Hunter loves having her clit played with.

"She is loving it Natalie. She loves having my fingers inside of her pussy!" Emily shouts out excited.

Hunter can feel her body reacting to the constant stimulation of her clit and pussy. Natalie's boobs have engulfed her face and Natalie has her arms wrapped around her head. Natalie's tits are becoming sweaty and the sweat gets smeared across her face. Emily's fingers are going knuckle deep inside of her pussy and Emily curls them when they are all the way in. Emily scrapes her soft inner walls when pulling her fingers back out.

The Alyn Lind sisters have been fucking Hunter for nearly 2 minutes now and Kate is getting ready to tap out Emily. The young petite blonde is rapidly moving her fingers in and out of Hunter's now soaking wet pussy. She keeps moving around Hunter's clit trying to get Hunter to squirt for them. Natalie is keeping Hunter's face between her amazing breasts and she can hear Hunter moaning in pleasure.

Kate taps Emily on the shoulder and the petite blonde pulls her fingers out of Hunter's pussy. She crawls back to their side of the mat and Emily looks up at the scoreboard. The red team is still behind the black team. There are still 8 minutes left in the third round and Natalie could possibly get the red team to lead again.

Natalie keeps Hunter's head between her tits, while Hunter starts to fight back. Hunter is trying to push Natalie away from her, but Natalie has her arms wrapped around her head. Hunter places her feet on the mat and tries to buck Natalie off her. The younger blonde however remains on top of her and continues to breast smother her.

Hunter so far is unable to get Natalie off her, but she is slowly moving them towards Joey. Hunter keeps pushing herself up using her legs, but Natalie remains on top of her. Her face is still between Natalie's sweaty tits and she is breathing hard against Natalie's boobs, which increases the sweat on them.

Natalie checks the clock for a moment and sees that she has been smothering Hunter for almost a minute. Kate will soon tell them to break up and she will have to start from the bottom. Natalie releases Hunter from her breast smother and rolls off the busty blonde. Hunter's entire face is red and she gasps for air for a moment. Natalie gets on all fours and looks at Hunter, who is still recovering from the breast smother.

Natalie quickly crawls towards Hunter, before her busty rival is able to get on her knees. Natalie throws her body on top of Hunter's body from the side and quickly moves her left hand between Hunter's legs. She begins to finger fuck her blonde rival and tries to control Hunter's arms using her right hand.

Natalie moves her mouth over Hunter's right boob and starts to suckle on Hunter's nipple. Joey can see that her big sister is in real trouble for the first time this match. Natalie is going all out on her big sister and she is quickly closing the gap between the black and red team. Natalie pushes three fingers into Hunter's pussy and plays with her clit using her thumb.

Hunter tries to free her arms, but she didn't expect to enjoy Natalie's fingers and mouth so much. Her clit is being stimulated and Natalie's fingers go deep inside of her wet pussy. She can clearly hear Natalie sucking on her erect sensitive nipple and she starts to moan in pleasure. Kate is adding more and more points to the red team.

"Come on Hunter! Fight it! Come to me!" Joey shouts out seeing that the red team is leading again.

Hunter tries to move closer with her lower body and Natalie is forced to move with her to keep her fingers inside of Hunter's pussy. Natalie can hear Hunter's moans becoming louder and she might be able to make Hunter cum on the mat. She rapidly thrusts her fingers in and out of the busty blonde, while she continues to suck on Hunter's massive right boob.

Hunter keeps moving around, but Natalie is proving to be relentless with her fingering. Hunter starts to panic sensing that her orgasm is getting dangerously close. Kate is already telling everyone that the hold will continue until the fingers come out of the pussy. What Hunter doesn't know is that she is extremely close to Joey now.

Hunter throws her legs towards Joey and her little sister touches her foot. Joey rushes towards Natalie and grabs the blonde pulling her off her big sister. Natalie lets out a yelp and she is rolled onto her back. Joey and Hunter grab her legs and pull them up into the air. Joey moves on top of Natalie and places her pussy on Natalie's face. Joey grabs both of Natalie's legs and pushes them down. Hunter sits down on her knees behind Natalie and begins to lick the blonde's pussy.

Joey waits for Natalie to moan loudly and she places her pussy on Natalie's open mouth. She feels Natalie's tongue brushing against her nether lips and she lets out a soft moan herself. Joey rubs her clit against Natalie's nose making the blonde smell her aroused scent. Hunter is hungrily licking Natalie's pussy and uses her fingers to play with the trapped blonde's clit.

Natalie tries to move her body, but she is completely immobilized by the King sisters. Joey is rubbing her pussy over her lips and she is forced to lick the brunette's pussy. Joey's aroused scent is turning her on and she can feel her pussy getting soaking wet with Hunter's tongue swirling around deep inside of it. Her clit is being moved around by Hunter's fingers and she is fucking loving it.

Natalie looks up at Joey's breasts that are dangling above her face. Joey is eagerly grinding her pussy against her mouth and she uses her tongue to pleasure the brunette's pussy. She was so close to winning the match for her team, but now the black team is taking the lead again. She feels Hunter sliding several fingers inside of her pussy and Hunter's mouth moves to her clit.

"Are you enjoying the view our little fucktoy?" Joey says smiling down at Natalie.

Natalie responds by moaning into Joey's pussy. Hunter is really working over her pussy and her rival has four fingers inside of her pussy now. Hunter's tongue is flicking rapidly over her clit and Natalie's eyes practically roll around inside of her head. Natalie can feel her body getting ready for an orgasm and she tries to fight it with everything she has left.

The King sisters have been playing with Natalie for nearly two minutes now and Hunter notices that Kate is going to tap her out soon. She still has 20 seconds left and decides to push her entire hand into Natalie's pussy. The older Alyn Lind sister begins to scream loudly into Joey's pussy and Hunter realizes that she is pushing Natalie towards the edge.

Hunter sits up and drills her fist into Natalie's pussy, now that the seconds are ticking away in Natalie's favor. The crowd is chanting Hunter's name wanting to see Natalie squirt like a fountain. Kate closely watches the time and there are only five seconds left on the double team time. Natalie's pussy suddenly erupts squirting her juices all over Hunter and Joey. The crowd is going wild and Kate adds an extra 100 points to the black team.

"ORGASM ON THE MAT!!!" Kate yells out.

Kate taps Hunter on the shoulder telling her to get out. Hunter pulls her fist out of Natalie's squirting pussy. Joey smiles at her big sister and releases Natalie's legs to tag her big sister back in. Joey gets off Natalie's face and Hunter quickly sits down on Natalie's face with her ass. She grabs Natalie's left leg and pulls it towards her. Joey sits down on Natalie's right leg and the King sisters have Natalie's legs spread wide open. Joey wastes no time and pushes her fist into Natalie's pussy.

"Oh fuck her pussy is sucking my fist deeper inside!" Joey shouts out surprised.

Joey thrusts her fist in and out of Natalie's pussy. The two King sisters look at how Joey's fist is stretching out Natalie's fuck hole and they are both laughing. Natalie is moaning loudly into Hunter's ass and Natalie's tongue is licking the busty blonde's anus. It seems that Natalie has given up and simply tries to endure the way the King sisters are abusing her body.

"Use that tongue to lick my ass Natalie! You will be eating so much ass the coming week, you better start practicing!" Hunter says extremely amused.

Hunter begins to play with Natalie's clit, while Joey pushes her fist deeper and deeper into Natalie's cunt. They are really set on destroying the older Alyn Lind sister in front of Emily. The younger Alyn Lind sister looks at the scoreboard for a second and sees that the black team has an incredible lead now and there is no way they will ever recover from it. Emily can hear that her big sister is enjoying being fisted like a bitch and Natalie is going to cum again soon.

"Come on Joey! Make our bitch squirt again!" Hunter encourages her little sister.

Joey smiles at Hunter and begins to fist fuck Natalie even harder and faster. She is really pumping her fist in and out of Natalie's pussy and the blonde is squirming on the mat. Her pussy is being fucked so hard and she is starting to lose her mind. Natalie screams into Hunter's ass, while worshiping Hunter's delicious tasting asshole.

Joey and Hunter hear the wet noises Natalie's pussy is making and they have the blonde on the verge of another orgasm. Natalie is screaming loudly into Hunter's ass, while her pussy is brutally being fisted and her clit is mercilessly being rubbed by Hunter's fingers. Natalie's pussy clenches around Joey's fist and just a few seconds later it begins to erupt like a geyser.

"ANOTHER ORGASM ON THE MAT!!!" Kate yells out adding points to the black team.

The King sisters still have 30 seconds left on their double team time and Joey keeps pushing her fist into Natalie's squirting pussy. They are determined to make Natalie their bitch and win the match. Joey's right arm moves faster and faster again now that Natalie's orgasm has come to an end. Hunter is rubbing her ass over Natalie's face humiliating Natalie even more.

Kate taps Joey and tells her to leave. Joey pulls her fist out of Natalie's pussy and she is kind of sad that she wasn't able to make Natalie cum twice. Hunter immediately tags Joey back in releasing Natalie's leg. Hunter moves her fingers away from Natalie's clit and Joey places her left leg on Natalie's stomach. Joey controls Natalie's right leg with her own right leg and pushes her fist back inside of Natalie's pussy. Hunter grabs Joey's breast and begins to play with it. Joey leans towards Hunter and starts to kiss her older sister.

Hunter passionately kisses her little sister back and the two enjoy each other. There are less than 2 minutes left in the final round and they are going to finish Natalie with their double team time. Joey begins to thrust her fist harder and faster into Natalie's cum soaked pussy. Natalie is still licking Hunter's anus and the busty blonde is moaning into Joey's mouth.

Natalie can feel herself being on the edge of another orgasm and Joey pushes her over the edge. Natalie's pussy squirts all over the mat and she screams loudly into Hunter's ass. Joey continues to fist fuck her pussy, while Hunter rubs her ass all over her face. Natalie can't believe how sensitive her pussy is becoming from all the orgasms.

"AND WE HAVE YET ANOTHER ORGASM ON THE MAT!!!" Kate cries out.

Hunter and Joey turn their kiss into a sloppy one and their saliva drops down on Natalie's breasts. Natalie has never been humiliated so much before and it's actually turning her on. Hunter and Joey are treating her like a fucktoy and she can't do anything at all to stop them. Joey keeps pushing her fist deeper and deeper into her pussy, while she pushes her tongue deeper into Hunter's anus.

Joey feels Natalie's pussy sucking her arm deeper and deeper inside. It seems that the young busty blonde has another orgasm ready for them and she will gladly accept it. Joey pushes down harder on Natalie's abs with her leg and roughly fucks Natalie's pussy with her fist. Natalie's entire body begins to spasm from the pleasure. Her pussy lips are red and swollen from being fisted and having had several orgasm in a short amount of time.

"She is going to cum for us again sis." Joey moans out into Hunter's mouth.

Joey is telling the truth and Natalie is unable to fight her urges. Joey's fist inside of her pussy simply feels too good and her pussy begins to twitch. Natalie screams out her orgasm into Hunter's ass and her pussy squirts like a fountain. Her sweet nectar ends up all over the mat, her legs and Joey's arm.

"ORGASM ON THE MAT!!!" Kate shouts out excited watching Natalie squirt one more time.

Joey keeps on fucking Natalie's squirting pussy forcing as much nectar out of it as possible. She is still sloppily kissing her big sister and the crowd is loving the show they are putting on for them. Hunter is eagerly massaging her right breast and teases her erect nipple. Emily is helplessly watching her big sister getting fucked by the King sisters and looks at the time. There are only 10 seconds left in the third round and she knows that they have lost the match.

The crowd begins to count down the last few seconds. Hunter bounces her ass up and down on Natalie's face, while passionately kissing her little sister Joey. The brunette is still thrusting her fist into Natalie's pussy and gropes the blonde's right breast, while feeling Hunter playing with her right boob.

"TIME!!!" Kate yells out and the buzzer sounds indicating that the round has come to an end.

Joey pulls her fist out of Natalie's pussy and the two King sisters look at Natalie's gaping pussy. Hunter and Joey share one more kiss and they slowly get off Natalie. The oldest Alyn Lind sister is laying exhausted on the mat and she grabs her sore pussy. Hunter and Joey look at the scoreboard and see that they destroyed the red team in the last six minutes of the third round. The crowd is cheering loudly for the King sisters and Joey shows off her cum soaked arm.

Emily moves to her big sister and helps Natalie sit up. Emily can see that her big sister is totally exhausted from all the orgasms that she had to endure these last six minutes of the third round. Natalie gets back on her feet with the help of Emily and they head back to their side of mat. Kate calls someone to clean the mat and gives both teams a few minutes to recover from the fight.

Kate leaves the arena for a moment to grab two 8 inch black strap-ons. She returns to the arena with them and hands them over to Hunter and Joey. The King sisters put on the strap-on and walk towards Kate, who is waiting in the middle of the mat for both teams. Emily and Natalie walks towards Kate and the King sisters and it's time for Kate to announce the winners of the match.

Kate is holding Hunter's and Natalie's wrists and looks at the camera. She is taking her time even though everyone can see that the King sisters are wearing the strap-ons.

Kate smiles at the camera and raises Hunter's arm up into the air. "Here are your winners of the match! Claim your prizes ladies!"

Hunter walks over to Natalie and grabs her by the hair pulling her away from Emily. Joey grabs Emily and gives the young blonde a slap on her ass. Hunter is being rough with Natalie tugging hard on her defeated rival's hair, while Joey inspects Emily's naked body with her hands.

"Take your colors off loser!" Hunter says to Natalie with a dominant voice.

Natalie removes her ankle bands and hands them over to Hunter. The older King sister looks at them for a moment and throws them away. Natalie unties her upper arm bands next and gives them to her rival. Hunter smiles at the now completely naked loser and forces Natalie down on her knees by her hair. Hunter is holding the strings of red fabric in her left hand and smacks her 8 inch fake cock against Natalie's face.

Natalie opens her mouth and takes the fake cock inside of her mouth. Hunter grabs the strings of fabric with both hands and places them behind Natalie's head. She begins to fuck Natalie's mouth making the loser gag hard on her fake cock. Joey has stripped Emily of her colors and is making the petite blonde suck her fake cock. Emily is bobbing her head up and down taking more and more of the 8 inch fake cock in her mouth.

Hunter fucks Natalie's face for about 30 seconds, before tossing the red strings of fabric away. She moves Natalie closer to Emily and grabs the back of Natalie's head. She pushes her fake cock back inside of Natalie's mouth and resumes making the blonde gag on her fake cock. Joey is holding the back of Emily's head and grabs the base of her dildo. She holds Emily's head in place and moves the fake cock around inside of Emily's mouth.

Hunter is forcing Natalie to give her a sloppy blowjob and saliva drips out of Natalie's mouth, as she is forced to take all 8 inches inside of her throat. Joey looks over at Hunter and Natalie for a moment and decides that she wants Emily to gag on her fake cock as well. Joey grabs Emily's head with both hands and begins to thrust the dildo deeper and deeper into Emily's mouth. The young girl is clearly struggling with the thick fake black cock and quickly starts to gag on it.

Hunter pulls her fake cock out of Natalie's mouth and a string of Saliva is hanging down from her fake black cock. Hunter rubs her fake cock across Natalie's face smearing the saliva all over the blonde's face. Hunter puts her fake cock back inside of Natalie's mouth and continues to face fuck the loser.

"You love sucking my winner cock don't you?" Hunter taunts Natalie.

Natalie simply nods and continues to gag on the fake cock inside of her throat. Hunter is really making her suck the fake cock like a loser. Natalie feels her own saliva fall down from her mouth onto her breasts. Her face is turning red from the lack of oxygen that she is getting. Hunter is treating her like a little bitch and she is going to be Hunter's bitch for the coming week.

Joey pulls her fake cock out of Emily's mouth and smacks the petite blonde across her face. The brunette rubs her dildo all over Emily's face wanting to make a mess of the petite blonde's face. Emily is moaning like a little bitch, as the brunette uses her for her own pleasure. Joey looks over at Hunter, who pulls her cock back out of Natalie's mouth and smacks Natalie hard across her face.

Hunter releases Natalie's hair and walks over to Joey and Emily. "You can have fun with Natalie." Hunter says to Joey.

Hunter grabs Emily by the hair and forces her head down against the mat. Joey walks over to Natalie and grabs the older Alyn Lind sister by the hair. Joey puts Natalie down on all fours and gets behind the loser. Hunter rubs her saliva covered fake cock against Emily's tight little butthole and spits on Emily's asshole. Hunter places a hand on top of Emily's ass and continues to tease Emily's anus with her fake cock.

"You are an anal virgin aren't you Emily?" Hunter says smiling at the petite blonde.

"Yes Hunter... hmmm... I am still a virgin back there. Please fuck my ass, please take my anal cherry." Emily begs the busty dominant blonde.

Hunter begins to shove her fake cock into Emily's virgin tight asshole and the petite blonde looks up at her. Hunter can see the arousal on Emily's face and it seems that the younger Alyn Lind sister loves being a submissive little bitch. Hunter get the tip of her dildo into Emily's asshole and the petite blonde lets out a loud moan.

"Your little sister was an anal virgin?" Joey asked surprised to Natalie.

"Yes..." Natalie cries out in shame feeling Joey's fake cock pushing into her ass.

Joey grabs Natalie's hips and thrust her fake cock deep inside of Natalie's asshole. Unlike Emily, Natalie is used to being fucked in the ass and Joey buries all 8 inches deep inside of it. Joey roughly begins to fuck the blonde loser. She wants to make Natalie pay for the humiliation that she suffered during the match.

"You are such a good little anal whore aren't you Natalie? Why don't you tell everyone what you?" Joey says smacking Natalie's ass.

"I am a fucking loser..." Natalie almost whispers out.

"What are you Natalie?!" Joey demands Natalie to speak up.

"I AM A FUCKING LOSER!!!" Natalie cries out feeling her ass getting spanked hard by Joey.

"Yes you are and what happens to loser?!" Joey continues to humiliate Natalie.

"THEY GET FUCKED IN THE ASS!" Natalie cries out in pleasure.

Joey grabs Natalie's hair with her right and pulls her head up. Joey roughly pounds the blonde's ass making her thighs smack loudly against Natalie's ass cheeks. Joey is forcing Natalie to look at the crowd, who are cheering her on. The crowd is filled with female celebrities and Joey spots Ariel Winter sitting in the front row.

Hunter is pushing every inch into Emily's tight little butthole and the petite blonde is moaning in pleasure like a true anal whore. Hunter couldn't let Joey take Emily's anal cherry and simply had to claim it herself. She can see that Joey is roughly fucking Natalie's ass and she is going to claim Natalie's ass soon herself.

"You like getting fucked in your ass don't you Emily?" Hunter says grinding every inch around inside of Emily's ass.

"Yes Hunter... ahhh fuck please... please fuck my ass..." Emily cries out in pleasure with a high pitched voice.

Hunter eagerly gives Emily what she wants and begins to thrust her hips harder and faster driving the dildo deep and hard into Emily's ass. The petite blonde is squealing in pleasure, as her ass gets fucked by the dominant busty blonde behind her. Emily keeps looking at Hunter and Hunter stares back into her eyes.

Joey can hear Emily moaning like a whore next to her and she needs to make Natalie moan like Emily. The brunette leans forward and with her left hand she grabs Natalie's breasts and squeezes it hard. She slams her fake cock harder into Natalie's ass and she is starting to make the busty blonde scream in pleasure. The two Alyn Lind sisters are proving to be real anal whores and the King sisters are owning them.

Hunter grabs Emily's ass cheeks and spreads them wide open. Hunter looks at her thick black fake cock moving back and forth inside of Emily's anus. She feels so dominant having claimed Natalie's little sister's anal cherry. Natalie should have claimed it herself, but she left her it for her to claim.

Hunter slowly pulls her strap-on cock out of Emily's ass and walks over to Natalie. She stands in front of Natalie, who is moaning in pleasure from being fucked in the ass by Joey. Hunter shoves her thick black fake cock into Natalie's mouth and forces the older Alyn Lind sister to taste her little sister's ass.

"How does your little sister's ass taste like Natalie? Does it taste good? Make sure you clean all her ass cream off my big fat cock." Hunter says with a sultry voice.

Natalie simply moans around the cock inside of her mouth. She can clearly taste Emily's ass on it and it's turning her on. Her pussy is getting dripping wet from being fucked in the ass and forced to taste Emily's anal cream. Joey harshly yanks on her face making sure that her throat is perfectly aligned with Hunter's strap-on cock. She is gagging hard on the fake cock inside of her throat and strings of saliva are hanging down from her chin.

Hunter pulls her cock out of Natalie's mouth and grabs Emily by the hair. She puts Emily down on all fours and walks Natalie's little sister towards her. Hunter places Emily in front of Natalie with the petite blonde's ass facing towards her big sister. Hunter spreads Emily's ass cheeks and shows the once virgin asshole to Natalie.

"Doesn't it look tasty Natalie? Why don't you stick out your tongue and taste Emily's anal cream from the source?" Hunter chuckles out.

Joey pushes Natalie's face between Emily's butt cheeks and pounds Natalie's ass even harder. The force of her thrusts are pushing Natalie's face deeper into Emily's ass. Hunter positions herself above Emily and places her big fat black strap-on cock against Emily's ass. She lets Natalie tastes Emily's ass a bit longer.

"Her tongue is so deep inside of Emily's ass!" Joey shouts out making sure that everyone can hear her.

Natalie indeed has her tongue deep inside of Emily's ass and she can't believe how good her little sister's asshole tastes like. Natalie shamelessly licks Emily's tight little butthole. She moans into the petite blonde's ass, as her own ass gets pounded hard by the dominant brunette behind her.

Hunter signals Joey to pull Natalie's face away from Emily's ass and the brunette roughly tugs on Natalie's hair. Hunter slides her fat strap-on cock back inside of Emily's ass and pounds Natalie's little sister in front of the big sister's face. Emily quickly begs Hunter to fuck her ass harder and Hunter eagerly gives Emily what she desires.

"Look at your little sister's asshole Natalie! Watch it swallow my big fat black strap-on cock." Hunter teases Natalie.

Hunter leans down placing her large tits on Emily's back. Hunter grabs the petite blonde's tiny tits and squeezes them. Hunter begins to pinch Emily's rock hard nipples, while pounding the petite girl's ass harder and harder in front of Natalie's face. Joey keeps on fucking Natalie's ass without mercy. The brunette is bringing the blonde closer and closer to an orgasm.

Hunter pulls her fake cock back out of Emily's ass and Natalie looks at the gaping hole in front of her. Hunter pushes herself back a bit and makes Natalie clean her cock again. Natalie moans around the cock that is back inside of her mouth and she eagerly cleans it tasting her little sister's ass on it.

Natalie can feel her pussy dripping juices onto the mat below her and she is getting dangerously close to having an orgasm. Joey just keeps on pounding her ass relentlessly and she is forced to taste her little sister's ass. Hunter pulls her strap-on cock back out of her mouth and Joey pushes her face back between Emily's ass cheeks. Natalie sticks her tongue back inside of Emily's gaping asshole and she swirls her tongue around pleasing her little sister.

Natalie can't control herself any longer and she begins to squirt all over the mat. She moans out her orgasm into Emily's ass and she can't believe that she is cumming before her little sister. Joey roughly keeps on fucking her ass and her face gets pulled out from between Emily's ass cheeks. Hunter slides her cock back inside of her little sister's asshole and Natalie loudly cries out, as her pussy keeps on squirting.

"That's it my fucking slut! Cum for me! Cum for us! Show your little sister how much of an anal whore her big sister is!" Joey screams out with a dominant voice and slaps Natalie's ass extremely hard.

Emily is loving what she is hearing behind her. Joey and Hunter are treating her big sister like a depraved anal bitch and she wants Hunter to fuck her ass harder. All of this is turning her on immensely and her pussy drips juices onto the mat. She is getting closer to an orgasm herself now. She suddenly hears Hunter moaning above her. It seems that Joey has pushed her big sister's face between Hunter's ass cheeks and is forcing Natalie to lick Hunter's anus.

The crowd is loving the how the King sisters are degrading the Alyn Lind sisters. Joey just keeps on fucking Natalie's ass, while Hunter is bringing Emily closer towards an orgasm. Natalie is hungrily licking Hunter's anus, while her little sister's asshole is being pounded by the older King sister. Natalie can hear that Emily is getting close to cumming, she is using her orgasm voice again.

Hunter gropes Emily's tits and pinches the blonde's rock hard nipples. She keeps pushing every inch of her thick black strap-on cock into the petite blonde's ass. Emily is fucking loving every second of it and she simply can't control her orgasm any longer. She begins to squirt and feels Natalie's face being pushed against her squirting pussy.

Hunter pulls her cock out of Emily's ass and watches the petite blonde squirt all over Natalie's face. Joey pulls her cock out of Natalie's ass and give the blonde's ass another hard slap. Hunter grabs Natalie by the hair and makes her crawl around the mat. Joey grabs Emily's hair and forces the petite blonde to follow her.

The King sisters place the Alyn Lind sisters next to each other. Hunter thrusts her cock into Natalie's ass mixing Emily's anal cream with Natalie's anal cream inside of the older Alyn Lind sister's ass. Hunter moves her right hand towards Natalie's mouth and hooks her fingers into it. She pulls Natalie's head back and mercilessly begins to fuck Natalie's ass wanting to destroy it. Joey slides her 8 inch black strap-on cock into Emily's asshole and begins to fuck the younger Alyn Lind sister's ass.

"Take my winner cock, you fucking loser!" Hunter groans out roughly pounding Natalie's ass with her thick black strap-on cock.

Natalie is moaning in pleasure like a bitch. She loves being fucked in the ass by the King sisters and she is certain they will turn her into a good submissive little anal whore for them. Natalie tries to glance over to her little sister Emily, but Hunter's hand is blocking her view. Natalie can hear her little sister moaning next to her in pleasure. Joey is fucking Emily's ass just as hard, as she fucked Natalie's ass.

Joey roughly tugs Emily's head back by her hair with her left hand. Joey moves her right hand under Emily's body and harshly grabs Emily's tiny right boob. Joey can easily fit it in her hand and digs her nails into it. Emily screams in pain, but quickly resumes moaning in pleasure, as her asshole is being destroyed by the busty brunette.

Hunter notices how hard Joey is fucking Emily and she can't have her little sister out fuck her. Hunter begins to slam her dildo harder and faster into Natalie's ass showing everyone that she is the best sexfighter on the mat. Hunter quickly has Natalie screaming in pleasure and her pussy dripping juices all over the mat again.

Joey smacks Emily's ass and tells her to start crawling. The brunette keeps pushing her strap-on cock into Emily's ass, while Emily moves in front of Natalie. The King sisters force the Alyn Lind sisters to look at each other, while they are being fucked in the ass. Joey hooks her fingers into Emily's mouth corners and Hunter does the same to Natalie. The two Alyn Lind sisters are moaning into each other's mouths, while they stare into each other's eyes.

"I think everyone should be calling you the Anal Lind sisters instead of Alyn Lind sisters." Hunter laughs out.

Emily and Natalie can only moan in pleasure, as they are being fucked in the ass. Joey and Hunter have worked out a perfect rhythm and bring the two blonde sisters closer and closer to another orgasm. Hunter and Joey have a small competition with each other to see who can make their bitch cum first.

"You are going to cum before Emily aren't you Natalie? Your pussy is so much weaker than your little sister's pussy isn't it? You just love having me fuck your slutty butthole don't you?" Hunter teases her little anal bitch.

"I think Emily here is going to cum first. She might not be such an anal whore as her big sister, but she is a weak little slut. Oh yes... hmm... she just loves my big fat black strap-on cock inside of her ass." Joey says with a dominant voice.

Natalie's big tits are swinging back and forth beneath her body, as she is roughly being ass fucked by the dominant Hunter King. She is a fucking loser and she knows it. She made her team lose and she is paying the prize for it now. Natalie watches Joey lean forward and the brunette spits into her open mouth. Natalie gags on the spit that enters her throat.

"Fucking losers!" Joey taunts the Alyn Lind sisters.

Natalie is so turned on from the physical and verbal abuse that she can't fight her orgasm. Natalie stares into Emily's eyes and screams loudly. She begins to squirt again and Hunter pulls her right fingers out of Natalie's mouth to flex her arm celebrating her victory over Joey. Natalie more or less falls forward and her nose hits Emily's nose.

"What a fucking loser!" Hunter says with disgust in her voice.

Hunter pulls her strap-on cock out of Natalie's ass and grabs Natalie's hair. She yanks the busty Alyn Lind sister onto her back. Joey knows what her sister wants and forces Emily to crawl on top of Natalie. Joey keeps fucking Emily's ass, while Natalie is forced to look up at Emily's dripping wet pussy. Hunter pushes Natalie's legs wide open and shoves her fist into Natalie's pussy.

Hunter passionately kisses Emily, while shoving her fist hard and deep into Natalie's stretched out cunt. Her little sister is still roughly pounding Emily's ass and the petite blonde is brought on the brink of an orgasm. Emily wants to scream out that she is about to cum, but Hunter's tongue is deep inside of her mouth. Joey is roughly pulling on her hair with both hands, while drilling her ass into oblivion.

"Your little bitch sister is going to squirt all over your face Natalie, so you better open your whore mouth!" Joey says with a dominant voice and slams her strap-on cock hard into Emily's ass.

Emily is indeed about to cum all over Natalie's face. Emily is enjoying the thought of squirting her nectar all over her big sister's face and marking it with her scent. Emily wants Joey to pound her ass harder and harder. Hunter keeps on kissing her and their saliva is dropping down on Natalie's pussy, which is being fisted without mercy by Hunter.

Joey is pounding Emily's ass so hard that Emily's pussy is bumping against Natalie's face. Emily feels her clit slamming against Natalie's nose and she can't take it any longer. Emily begins to squirt all over Natalie's face, while Joey keeps on thrusting the dildo into her once virgin tight asshole. Emily cries out her orgasm into Hunter's mouth, who keeps on kissing her throughout her orgasm.

Hunter pumps her fist in and out of Natalie's pussy. Joey pulls her fake cock out of Emily's ass and grabs the petite blonde's ass cheeks. She looks at the gaping hole for a few seconds, before placing Emily's ass on top of Natalie's face. Joey orders Natalie to lick Emily's butthole, while Hunter fists her towards another orgasm. Joey grabs Emily's hair and makes the petite girl clean her cock that just fucked her asshole.

Emily isn't complaining at all, because she loves having her big sister's tongue inside of her ass. Natalie is such a talented asslicker and she wishes that Natalie would have licked her anus sooner. Emily is surprised that she loves the taste of her own ass and she understands why Natalie is such a massive anal whore now.

Hunter rapidly moves her fist in and out of Natalie's pussy. She has the busty blonde loser moaning into Emily's ass, while licking her little sister's asshole. Hunter can feel Natalie's pussy clenching around her wrist and she knows that Natalie is about to squirt again. Kate leaves the arena for a minute returning with two collars. Kate patiently waits for Hunter to make Natalie squirt all over the mat again.

"FUCK I AM CUMMING!!!"Natalie screams into Emily's ass.

"YES CUM FOR THEM BITCH!!!" Emily screams out after Joey pulls her fake cock out of her mouth.

Hunter pulls her fist out of Natalie's pussy and watches the blonde squirt all over the mat. The crowd is fucking loving it and closely look at Natalie's squirting pussy. Natalie is squirting right in front of Ariel Winter and the busty brunette can't wait to fight Natalie Alyn Lind on the mat herself.

Natalie continues to lick Emily's asshole, while her pussy squirts her love juices all over the mat. Her entire body is trembling from the orgasm she is experiencing. Even Emily is cheering that she is having another orgasm and she can feel her little sister rubbing her ass all over her face to humiliate her.

Kate gives Joey one of the collars and the brunette places it around Emily's neck. She pulls Emily off Natalie and puts her down on all fours. Hunter gets the second collar and the sits down next to Natalie. Hunter secures the collar around Natalie's neck and rolls her over. Hunter grabs Natalie by the hair and forces her weak body onto all fours. Hunter walks over to Ariel with her new bitch. Joey pulls Emily with her to Ariel as well.

Ariel removes her pants and panties and spreads her legs wide open for the two Alyn Lind sisters. Emily and Natalie are forced to lick Ariel's pussy. Hunter pushes her fake cock back into Natalie's ass. Joey moves next to Hunter and begins to kiss her big sister. Ariel begins to moan feeling both Emily and Natalie's tongue licking her pussy.

"Eat her out! Eat her out! Eat her out!" The other female celebrities chant, as Emily and Natalie lick Ariel's pussy.

Hunter dominantly thrusts her strap-on cock into Natalie's ass. Joey is passionately kissing her big sister and rubs Natalie's clit with her right hand. The two King sisters are working together to make Natalie cum again for them in front of the crowd. They can hear Natalie moaning already and Joey can feel how swollen Natalie's pussy has become from the brutal fucking.

"Fuck yes eat my cunt you dumb whores!" Ariel moans out in pleasure.

Emily and Natalie's tongues are practically fighting each other. They both want to get their tongues inside of Ariel's pussy and are frantically moving their tongues up and down Ariel's sweet tasting pussy. Hunter gives Natalie's ass a hard slap and continues to mercilessly thrust her fake black cock into Natalie's anus.

Joey rubs Natalie's clit harder and she can feel that Natalie is already on the verge of having another orgasm. Joey breaks her kiss with Hunter and looks down at the two Alyn Lind sisters, who are hungrily licking Ariel's pussy. Ariel is moaning in pleasure and she isn't fighting her orgasm at all. She wants to squirt all over Emily's and Natalie's face.

Ariel and Natalie are both moaning louder and louder, as they approach their orgasm. Hunter thrusts all 8 inches of her thick black strap-on cock into Natalie's ass with every thrust. Joey is rolling Natalie's engorged clit around and feels the blonde's pussy dripping juices onto her fingers and mat below her.

The two tongues push into Ariel's pussy and the busty brunette can't take it any longer. She starts to squirt all over the Alyn Lind sister's faces. Natalie can't control herself either and begins to squirt all over the place. Joey rubs Natalie's clit hard sending her juices everywhere. Hunter keeps fucking Natalie's ass, while the busty young blonde is having an orgasm.

Emily and Natalie eagerly lap up all of Ariel's love juices, however Natalie is unable to taste much of the nectar, because she is experiencing an orgasm herself. Emily is proving to be a greedy little cunt licker and swallows most of Ariel's nectar. Hunter pulls her black strap-on cock out of Natalie's ass. Joey removes her hand from Natalie's clit and grabs Emily by the hair. Hunter grabs Natalie's hair and they pull the Alyn Lind sisters away from Ariel.

Hunter and Joey parade Emily and Natalie around the mat showing their cum soaked faces to the crowd. Natalie's ass is still looking bright red from the rough anal pounding and her asshole is still gaping ready to be filled up again. Hunter stops in the middle of the mat and pulls Natalie up onto her feet. Hunter puts Natalie over her shoulders. Hunter tells the camera woman to follow her. Joey is still holding Emily by the hair and she follows her big sister with Emily crawling behind her.

Hunter walks to the bathroom carrying Natalie on her shoulders. She throws the blonde loser onto the ground and removes her strap-on. Joey and Emily enter the bathroom as well and watch Hunter leave. Hunter returns after a few minutes wearing a 12 inch black strap-on. Natalie is still laying on the cold floor and she looks at the new strap-on that Hunter is wearing. Hunter grabs Natalie by her collar and forces her towards the toilets. She forces Natalie into one and the blonde loser grabs the hanging toilet. Hunter slams her 12 inch thick black strap-on cock into Natalie's ass. Hunter reaches for Natalie's hair and roughly pulls the loser's head back.

Joey grabs the strap-on that Hunter discarded on the ground and gives it to Emily. The younger Alyn Lind sister looks surprised at Joey, but secures the strap-on around her waist. Emily and Joey move towards Hunter and Natalie and watch Hunter destroy Natalie's asshole with the 12 inch monster strap-on.

Natalie cries in pleasure, as her ass is being brutally pounded by Hunter. Her face is being forced into the toilet and Hunter flushes it. Natalie lets out muffled cries, as the water rushes passed her face making her face soaking wet. Hunter is truly humiliating her blonde rival now, while Emily and Joey watch the action up close.

"You are going to fuck your big sister ass soon Emily." Joey says making sure that Natalie can hear her even though Natalie's face is in the toilet.

Hunter pulls Natalie's head out of the toilet and her face is completely drenched. Natalie keeps moaning in pleasure and she can't deny that she is loving all of this. Her ass is being fucked so good and this 12 inch black strap-on cock feels even better than the 8 inch that Hunter used before.

"You like my big fat winner cock don't you?" Hunter grunts out dominantly.

"Yes! Fuck yes! I love your winner cock!" Natalie screams in pleasure.

Hunter gives Natalie ass a hard slap and suddenly pulls her fake cock out of Natalie's ass. The loser's asshole is gaping and she stumbles forward against the toilet. Hunter grabs Emily and pushes the younger Alyn Lind sister behind Natalie. Emily knows what to do and shoves her strap-on dildo into Natalie's gaping asshole.

"You are such a slut!" Emily cries out excited and begins to thrust her strap-on dildo in and out of her big sister's butthole.

Emily grabs her big sister by the hair using both her hands and roughly pounds away at Natalie's ass. The two King sisters are watching the younger Alyn Lind sister fuck the older Alyn Sister's ass. Natalie simply shamelessly moans in pleasure, as her ass is being fucked by her little sister. Natalie's pussy is getting even wetter than before and having her little sister dominate her ass is turning her on immensely. She can't believe her little sister is fucking her ass and that she is enjoying it so much.

"Fuck that loser bitch harder!" Hunter and Joey encourage Emily.

Emily smacks her thighs harder and faster against Natalie's ass cheeks driving all 8 inches into her big sister's ass without mercy. Natalie moans and groans in pleasure, as she is being fucked towards another orgasm. Emily pushes Natalie's face back in the toilet and Joey flushes it. Natalie chokes a bit on the water entering her throat. Emily pulls Natalie's head back out and brutally fucks her sister's ass for nearly 5 minutes.

Natalie is impressed by how good her little sister is at fucking her ass and she can't take it any longer. "FUCK I AM CUMMING EMILY!!! I AM FUCKING CUMMING!!!"

Natalie's pussy squirts all over the floor and soaks Natalie's own inner thighs. Emily keeps on pounding her strap-on cock into Natalie's ass and she is being cheered on by Hunter and Joey. Emily forces Natalie's head back into the toilet and Hunter flushes the toilet this time. Emily keeps Natalie's face in the water for the duration of her big sister's orgasm, before pulling Natalie's head back out.

Emily pulls her strap-on cock out of Natalie's ass and her big sister collapses to the floor. Natalie is starting to feel completely exhausted, but Hunter isn't done with her yet. The dominant busty blonde puts Natalie on all fours and shoves all 12 inches of her strap-on cock into Natalie's ass with a single thrust. Hunter grabs the top of Natalie's head and pulls Natalie's head back.

Emily walks in front of her big sister and smacks her in the face with her strap-on cock. Natalie looks up at her little sister and takes the cock that was just inside of her ass into her mouth. Natalie cleans her own ass cream off the dildo, while Hunter continues to roughly fuck her ass with the massive 12 inch fake black cock.

Natalie eagerly cleans every bit of her own anal cream off Emily's 8 inch strap-on cock. Emily smiles down at her depraved sister and loves it that Natalie is submissively cleaning the cock that she used to fuck her ass with. Hunter is still pounding Natalie's ass driving the blonde loser closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

Joey squats down next to Natalie and starts to smack the blonde's tits that are swaying back and forth underneath her body. Natalie moans in pleasure around the cock inside of her throat and Emily is starting to make her gag on the cock. Hunter is still holding her hair at the top and Natalie looks up at Emily with watery eyes.

"You love the taste of your own ass don't you?" Emily says with a sultry voice.

Natalie tries to nod at her sister, while Hunter controls her head. Emily holds all 8 inches inside of Natalie's mouth and throat. She watches her big sister gag on it and saliva is being forced out of Natalie's mouth. Her big sister is looking like a complete mess right now and she is fucking loving the sight. Hunter mercilessly thrusts all 12 inches into her big sister with every single thrust and Joey is smacking Natalie's tits against each other.

"Are you really about to cum again, you dirty little slut?" Emily says sounding disappointed in her big sister.

Emily pulls her strap-on cock out of Natalie's mouth and a large amount of saliva falls down on Natalie's face. Emily smacks her fake cock across Natalie's face and moves away from her sister for a moment. Joey stands up and moves in front of Natalie. She turns her ass towards Natalie and spreads her ass cheeks. Joey pushes her ass back a bit and Hunter pushes Natalie's face between her little sister's ass cheeks. Joey lets out a moan when she feels Natalie's tongue licking her tight little butthole. Emily moves next to Natalie and begins to play with her big sister's big tits.

"You better not cum yet big sis! I want to see you eat out Joey's ass and make her cum, before you squirt like a little bitch." Emily says smacking Natalie's large tits.

Natalie moans between Joey's ass cheeks and tries to fight her orgasm. Hunter however is fucking her ass hard and she has experienced so many orgasms already. The dominant scent of Joey's ass is filling her nostrils and Natalie is starting to get addicted to the scent. She hungrily laps away at Joey's tight little anus.

Natalie's tongue runs around the brunette's tight butthole in circles. Hunter forces Natalie's face deeper between her little sister's butt cheeks and roughly slams her 12 inch fake cock into Natalie's ass with every single powerful thrust. Emily is pulling on Natalie's rock hard nipples and painfully twists them to add even more pleasure.

"Take it slut!" Hunter shouts out dominantly.

Hunter keeps slamming her hip into Natalie's ass cheek. Hunter moves her free hand down to Natalie's pussy and begins to tease the blonde's engorged clit. Natalie instantly cries out in pleasure, but Joey's ass muffles it. Natalie's tongue pushes into Joey's ass and Joey lets out an even louder moan than before. The brunette loves having Natalie's tongue inside her ass and she is going to make Natalie worship her ass every single day.

Joey is getting aroused fast and she wants to cum all over Natalie's face. Joey rubs her ass against Natalie's face and begins to rub her own pussy. She wants Natalie to smell her aroused scent and get the blonde addicted to her scent and juices. Hunter is just non-stop banging Natalie's ass with her massive strap-on cock.

Natalie's mind is going crazy and she is barely able to hold back her orgasm. Emily told her not to cum yet and she wants to make her little sister proud. Her tongue rapidly moves around inside of Joey's ass trying to get the brunette to cum, so that she can have her own orgasm. She can smell that Joey is getting close to having an orgasm and it encourages her to push her tongue even deeper inside into the brunette's ass. Natalie rapidly tongue fucks Joey's ass.

Joey moans loudly and she rubs her own throbbing clit. Her pussy is dripping wet and she is about to explode all over Natalie's face. Joey moves her ass up a bit and Natalie's tongue slides out of it. Natalie's tongue is now touching Joey's soaking wet pussy and the brunette begins to squirts into Natalie's mouth.

Natalie herself has another massive orgasm just a few seconds after Joey's orgasm comes to an end. She squirts all over the bathroom floor and Hunter keeps pounding her ass during her orgasm. Joey lowers her ass a bit, so that Natalie's mouth is covering her anus again and Natalie screams out her orgasm into Joey's ass. Emily is tugging on Natalie's breasts, as if she is milking a cow.

Hunter pulls her cock out of Natalie's ass and slaps it between the blonde's ass crack. Hunter releases Natalie's hair and moves her other hand away from Natalie's throbbing clit. She grabs Natalie's ass cheeks and spreads them wide open. She looks at the blonde's gaping asshole and rubs her 12 inch fake cock over it.

Natalie's knees and arms are shaking and she is barely able to keep herself on all fours. Joey moves her ass away from her face and Emily releases her nipples. Hunter smacks her ass hard and orders her to turn around. Natalie crawls around on the floor and faces Hunter. She looks up at the 12 inch monster that is resting on top of her face. Hunter lifts the thick black strap-on cock off her face for a second, before slapping it down hard against her cheek.

"Open up bitch." Hunter says with a dominant voice.

Natalie opens her mouth and takes Hunter's fake cock into her mouth. She submissively begins to suck on it. Her tongue swirls around the fake cock cleaning off all her anal juices from the massive toy. Natalie moans around the cock that is now inside of her throat and she looks up at Hunter. She can see the busty blonde smiling down at her and she keeps moving her head back and forth taking more and more of the fake cock into her throat.

Hunter is pleased by how willing Natalie is to please her. The blonde below her is working all 12 inches into her throat and Natalie is gagging hard on her fake cock. Hunter places her right hand on the back of Natalie's head and holds her head still, while Natalie has swallowed all 12 inches. Natalie is gagging hard on her cock and tears are starting to run from Natalie's eyes. Hunter however isn't showing any mercy at all at the moment and watches Natalie's face turn bright red. Hunter pulls Natalie's mouth off her cock after almost 30 seconds and Natalie immediately gasps for air, while saliva from her mouth falls down onto the ground.

Hunter gives Natalie a few seconds to recover, while holding her hair. She starts to walk towards the black team's locker room and Natalie crawls behind her. Joey removes the strap-on from Emily's waist and puts the petite blonde down on all fours. Joey holds Emily by the hair and forces the petite blonde to crawl behind her. The four enter the black team's locker room and Hunter and Joey remove their strap-ons. They turn on some showers and walk under them, while Emily and Natalie crawl behind them into the shower room.

"You two are going to clean us and show us that you are good little bitches." Hunter says with a dominant voice.

Emily quickly crawls towards Hunter and begins to lick Hunter's feet. Joey smiles at Natalie and the busty young blonde crawls over to the brunette and lowers her head. Natalie starts to lick Joey's feet and her tongue slowly moves up Joey's legs. Emily's tongue has already moved towards Hunter's thighs and the busty dominant blonde begins to open her legs for the petite blonde.

Emily's tongue reaches Hunter's pussy and the petite blonde begins to eagerly lick Hunter's pussy clean of all the juices and sweat. Hunter opens her legs further and welcomes the petite blonde between her legs. She leans back against the wall and enjoys Emily's tongue worshipping her pussy. Natalie has begun licking Joey's pussy and the brunette has both her hands in Natalie's hair. Joey closes her eyes and lets the water from the shower fall down on her face, while Natalie eats her out.

The two King sisters enjoy their new bitches under the shower. Emily and Natalie are proving to be excellent rug munchers. Hunter and Joey have the Alyn Lind sisters worship them for 20 minutes under the shower and both of them experience several orgasms. Joey mainly has Natalie worship her ass, while Hunter prefers having Emily lick her pussy.

The next day Hunter and Joey are sitting at their breakfast table. The two sisters are enjoying their breakfast and they smile at each other. Yesterday they defeated the Alyn Lind sisters in a special Ultimate Surrender Tag Match and Natalie made a deal with Hunter. The losers of the match would serve the winners for an entire week.

"This is tasting so good, I already love our new slaves." Joey says smiling at her big sister.

"It certainly does, but I think our slaves are having an even better breakfast." Hunter says moaning softly.

Emily and Natalie are naked under the table. Emily is licking Joey's pussy, while Natalie is licking Hunter's pussy. The two Alyn Lind sisters are hungrily lapping up their breakfast. Emily is really enjoying being the King sisters' bitch and does everything they tell her to do. She wants to be better at it than her big sister, who is still a bit resistant. Hunter had to force Natalie under the table 10 minutes earlier, but now the busty young blonde is submissively licking her mistress' pussy.

"You two better work hard if you want to receive your breakfast." Joey says with a dominant voice.

Emily doesn't need to be told twice and buries her face deep into Joey's wet pussy. She pushes her tongue deep inside of Joey's pussy and vigorously moves her tongue around inside of Joey's sex. Natalie forces her face deep into Hunter's pussy and rubs Hunter's clit with her nose. Her tongue swirls around inside of the busty blonde's pussy and she can hear Hunter moaning above the table.

Joey and Hunter finish their breakfast and the two Alyn Lind sisters are still busy earning theirs. Joey is moaning loudly above the table and she can feel her orgasm rushing towards the surface. Hunter isn't far behind her little sister and tries to hold her orgasm back for as long as possible. She really wants to make Natalie work it. Joey suddenly begins to squirt all over Emily's face, who is eagerly swallowing the sweet nectar coming out Joey's pussy. The brunette is gripping the table making it shake, while her orgasm rocks her body.

Hunter is rubbing her pussy against Natalie's face and she can no longer control herself either. Hunter begins to squirt into Natalie's mouth and her blonde slave is swallowing her delicious nectar. Hunter makes sure that Natalie swallows every drop of her precious nectar, because she wants to get Natalie addicted to it. Hunter's orgasm comes to an end and she recovers in her chair for a minute.

Hunter pushes her chair back and stands up. Joey remains in her chair and continues to enjoy Emily's tongue. Joey spreads her legs wider and tells Natalie to get between her legs. Joey soon has both Alyn Lind sisters licking her pussy, while she waits for Hunter to return. It takes Hunter a couple of minutes to return, but now her big sister is wearing a black dominatrix outfit and she is holding two leashes. Joey tells the Alyn Lind sisters to stop licking her pussy and she stands up. Emily and Natalie crawl from under the table and they look at Hunter. Their faces are covered in the King sister's love juices and Hunter attaches the leashes to their collars. Hunter hands Emily's leash to Joey and the two King sisters escort the Alyn Lind sisters to their dungeon.

"We got a lot of work to do today." Hunter says to Joey.


End file.
